Say My Name
by Sweetlie123
Summary: Damon Salvatore the future king- is looking for a wife. She has to be ladylike and has to give him an heir. Diplomat's daughter Elena is the best choice for him. Feeling's are the least important in this marriage, they both know it.
1. The Little Things That Breaks Us

**********Based on Lucy Monroe- The Scorsolini Marriage Bargain**

**********Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful** owners.

**Say My Name**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sometimes I think that princess's life is nothing better than a prisoner's life." murmured Elena - zipping up her favourite tight green dress, she was getting ready for the formal dinner at the Salvatore's palace.

She was in a bad mood, but not because that she has to go to the dinner with King Giuseppe and his upper class guest's she actually got used to it.

She loved Giuseppe; he was closer to her than her real father. But still she felt like she had spent a day in purgatory.

Sometimes she wished that she and Damon would get their own house, even though living in a palace is amazing there are more negative things about it than positive.

People think that living in royal palace is wonderful, but to be honest the was no privacy- there were so many expectations, for instance she and Damon had to eat in the official dining room nearly every day and listen to political talks.

She was a princess and she had to obey to all of the rules, it meant that she only had little freedom and no personal life.

Elena felt tense, this afternoon she has to tell the news to Damon- which she had heard from her doctor. She went to medical specialists in the States to guarantee her health condition and now she regretted that she even went there.

She almost hoped that paparazzi would know and break the news to him. But scolded herself because she was many things but a coward was not one of them.

Unlike her parent's, Elena's life wasn't only political decisions and wealth. Her real life… was a mess.

"I will have to remember to tell that to your mum."

Elena stopped half way to her table, where she had her jewellery and looked at her husband.

"You wouldn't."

Damon loved to make fun of her mum and her dream to become one of the upper class people.

"I don't wish to hear her tell me for the hundredth time how lucky I am that I am a princess and that she has no idea why you chose me" Elena told her husband.

"Maybe she will understand why you aren't happy." Damon joked. "I know I don't" he added.

"I am happy." argued Elena.

She couldn't get her mind off the fact that her almost perfect life was damned from the beginning. _Happily ever after_… those words were only meant for fairytales Or maybe for women who are loved, or for the other Salvatore's wives.

"What about the words you said? That you feel imprisoned by being my wife." Damon asked.

He stood in front of her, and Elena's head started spinning from smell of his cologne but then remembered of what she will lose- what she will really miss, when everything will come to an end.

Damon- every woman's dream, a real fairytales prince, Elena knew that. His black hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin, 193 centimetres high just like his ancestors. His body is muscular, without any fat, his face- just like a Hollywood's actors just maybe from another epoch.

She swallowed her saliva twice before starting to talk.

"I didn't say that I feel like it because I am your wife." she told him.

"But you said- "_Princess's life"_, you became a princess because you married me." he noted.

"True." Elena sighed, "I didn't want to insult you." she added apologetically.

Damon caressed her cheek and she felt herself shiver. Her husband rarely touched her, when they weren't in bed, and now Elena didn't know what to do.

"You didn't, I'm just worried." Damon said and Elena felt guilty.

Damon had done nothing wrong… he only chose the wrong woman to be his wife, his princess.

"I'm just tired, it was a long day. "she said dropping her head.

He took her face in his palms and turned her to face him, now there would be no excuse for to avoid his stare.

"What did you do?"He asked.

Elena licked her lips; she wanted to skip the dinner. But one thing she wanted more was that the painful cramps in her pelvic area would simply be her period pains- that's what she thought the first time, when she felt it after she stopped taking contraception when both her and Damon decided it's time for a baby.

"All of the morning I had to spend time with upper class women's talking if we need more nursery schools in here. "She told him.

Damon looked at her strangely, not understanding why it would tire her. Elena often had meetings, but never got tired.

Even though there was so many things going in his head he pushed them away.

"I thought Stefan's wife was handling it?"he asked.

"Caroline feel's sick in the morning's, it's hard for her to get from one side of the island to the other. But she didn't want to cancel the meeting. So I talked her into letting me do it. I regret it now; I should have taken the women to Caroline. "she told him.

"Why? Yours and Caroline's points of view is the same on this case." Damon told her.

"If only those women would think the same." Elena pouted, "They think that if I don't have kids I shouldn't get into stuff like this..." she said.

"Did they actually say that?" her husband asked, he wasn't disappointed in her- he was only curious. He didn't think that pushing her away would hurt her that much.

"Yes." she answered.

"Then you should have used your diplomatic skills." he told her.

"Well, if you think that you will be disappointed in me… I told them to go to hell." she said and Damon laughed.

"I don't believe you, did you really say that?" he asked still chuckling.

"Maybe I did." she said.

"I know you. You wouldn't say that." he said smiling.

"Maybe you don't know me that well." she said. It was the truth. There was no thought at all in Damon's head that Elena actually married him because she loved him. Thoughts about marrying a man without loving him made Elena sick.

"So did you?" he asked, smirking.

She wanted to say _yes- _to show him that sometimes he's wrong too but told him the truth anyways remembering that she shouldn't lie to him even more.

"No, but I really wanted too." she confessed.

"We can barely do anything we want too. Without giving into emotions, you showed them that you deserve to be a queen." he told her softly.

Elena turned away from her husband and walked to the table to put her earrings in.

"And you want to know why I feel like I'm in a prison?" she asked.

"Elena, do you feel unhappy?"

"Not more than average people." she admitted. From birth she was taught to hide her feelings, but now she felt tired of it. She felt the need to express her feelings, show how much she's hurting.

"You're unhappy?" Damon exclaimed.

He was known for seeing things that other people would never see, but when the talk was about his wife he was as stupid as a donkey.

"Two of the upper class women have told me that we should have kids by now." Elena told him.

"And you're worried about that?" Damon asked shocked.

"A bit." she answered.

"But there's nothing to be worried about, soon we can surprise everyone with news." he told her.

Elena flinched a bit, because Damon's words were like putting salt on an open wound, which was opened when the doctor called her.

"What if I can't?" she asked, trying to get an answer from him of what would happen if she couldn't give him an heir.

Strong arms landed on her shoulders, "You're worried because you're still not pregnant. The doctor told us because you used contraception for such a long time, getting pregnant will take some time."

Three years ago, before they got married both Elena and Damon went to the doctor's to get checked if they both can have kids. That was one of the important reasons why Damon married her, so she could give him a healthy heir.

But then the biggest surprise for Elena was that Damon didn't want kids at the moment, and she still doesn't know the reason for it.

Elena hated any touches from her husband that would make her love him even more, so she turned away from him- like she should of when he touched her face.

Anger went through Damon's body, when Elena moved away from him – the way her body moved made him want her even more, he needed his wife day and night.

The only thing he wanted was to grab her, and ask her why after three years of marriage, her body doesn't respond to his touches like it used to. It wasn't like it's the first time that Elena pushed him away. She didn't want to have sex with him; she hated it when he touched her. He didn't know what to do with her anymore.

Few months ago, Damon could have sworn that Elena loved him. She never said it. But he knew that she did. He didn't care that Elena loved him, but now the fact that she doesn't bothers him.

To be honest he didn't need her love, but he just couldn't stop wondering, what happened that made his wife not want him anymore with the passion that she used too?

First time Elena pushed him away about first month when she stopped using contraception when they agreed to have a child. At first Damon blamed her hormones- he read about things like that but after a while nothing got better, only worse.

Sometimes when they have sex she show's him her old passionate self, and it calmed Damon's worries. Damon is not one of those husbands that worry when a woman pushes him away so he never asked questions.

"Maybe you don't want my kid? You're scared of what will happen after the baby is born?" he asked.

Elena flinched again, like Damon slapped her and went pale.

"I want your child, there's nothing more that I want. Where did you get this crazy idea from?" she asked in shock.

"So you shouldn't listen to them." Damon told her, and Elena gave him a pointed look. But he just carried on, "In few months they will choke on their words… and next time take them to Caroline."

Elena stood in front of her mirror, brushed her long brown hair and tied it up in a neat bun.

"And then everything will get better?" she asked.

"It should." Damon said getting a bit irritated, "I still don't understand why you are reacting so badly to their words?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders, and turned to walk out the door.

She was beautiful- she looked like an angel, her curves were screaming for him. Moment's like this Damon almost believed that he can't touch her, that she's like a ghost.

Damon grabbed her hand, and she stopped to look at her husband with her big doe eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I don't like seeing you like this." he told her.

"I know you want everything to be perfect. For all of us live by our scripts, do what we have too." she said.

"I am trying." he told her.

"That's why you married a woman, which lives by these rules too. You looked through my biography, and then got your detectives to check it. So that your princess, and then your queen, would never fail you." she said angrily.

She was right, but Damon still didn't understand why she talked with such anger. Before marriage she didn't show that she didn't like being watched. He was only trying to check if she would fit him.

"And you're a perfect wife; I can't imagine a better one. I will be a king, and I have to think about future of this island, but you_ cara_, was and are my other half."

Once again a shiver went through her body, from the sweet word's that came from her husband's mouth.

"You know, we don't need to go to the dinner." he suggested.

Her eyes went wide, "The guest's are from Venezuela."

"His fishing buddies." he told her.

"They are diplomat's too." she said aghast.

"Father wouldn't get mad if we would skip the dinner today. We could do more interesting stuff than listen to fishing tales." He spoke suggestively.

"Like talk?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I have something else in mind." he said smirking.

Elena's face paled, she pulled away.

"It would be rude." she said trying to put distance in between them.

Did Elena find someone else? Is she having an affair? From the idea Damon got mad, but his pride didn't let him look for answers. Sometimes she flies away into her own world and it was enough for Damon to think that she's cheating on him.

It looked so obvious, that Damon didn't know if he could control his anger.

Damon married Elena because he hoped there wouldn't be any problems with her. He knew her better than any man did, and he could have given his head that she could never do something like that.

Elena was selfless, and fair- another reason that Damon married her.

But people change, so maybe she did too. So maybe now some stranger was her secret lover that gave things that Damon didn't give her. What could someone else give her what he didn't?

He has to call detectives; Stefan did the same when he wanted to know more about Caroline. He knows that he can trust Klaus, to keep everything a secret.

He knows that he will have to learn the truth about his wife's strange behaviour sooner or later. And if third person is mixed into this and he will know about it, he will have to act.

From all of the thinking another wave of anger went through his body, but he smiled at his wife and hid it.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I am back with a new story again! I am going to update the others soon too. If We Ever Meet Again, should be up on Wednesday but I am not sure about Fate's Tricky Method's.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Review!**


	2. I Will Always Love You, Part 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The dinner was a more boring that ever, the King and his guests were talking about fishing while Damon and Elena were sitting without saying a word, the silence between them was uncomfortable. All she wanted was to go back to her room and lay down to forget everything.

She faked a smile again as they talked, "I'm not feeling well. I am going to go to my room, have a good evening." she said, standing up and going straight to her bathroom to look for her medicine in the cabinets.

The pills that the doctors gave her made her feel lightheaded and then she wouldn't remember anything the next day, she didn't think that pain killers would help this time.

The pain was worse than ever, the doctors did tell her that the pain would become stronger each month.

She poured cold water into a cup drinking it quickly, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at herself strangely; she looked the same as always but yet so different.

Her brown hair still fell graciously to her shoulders; her doe eyes still had the same spark. Men she walked past still stopped and stared at her and her husband never did any of the things that strangers did.

She never felt love, her parent's were too busy for her and her baby sitter's were only looking after her for money. She didn't have brothers or sisters that could be there for her when she needed them.

And now she's locked in a marriage where she loves her husband but Damon wouldn't care if something happened to her, and she was bothered by it.

First time in years she wanted to be loved, she needed attention and she wanted someone to care for her! She felt desperate.

She walked down the stairs quietly and felt relieved that everyone had moved to the living room. She saw Damon talking on the phone in the library, and knew that he won't be back for a while now so she had time. She looked at him one last time and snuck out of the house without the guards seeing her.

* * *

After few hours of walking she saw Stefan coming towards her and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked frowning a bit.

"Trying to get my mind off some things." she told him smiling.

Stefan was an opposite of Damon, he was sweet and caring.

The entire family knew that Stefan didn't love Caroline, they only got married because of the baby but people who weren't close to them thought that they were a perfect couple. That they were made in heaven.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I am sick of this. I am sick of this marriage, I hate it Stefan." she let out a cry.

"Let's go, I have a room in a hotel. Caroline and I had a fight." he told her.

"Do you think it's appropriate?" she asked Stefan, scared that paparazzi will jump from somewhere and takes a picture of them together going to a hotel room.

"You shouldn't be walking here alone at night, something could happen to you." he told her.

"Let's go." she said after few seconds of thinking.

"What happened?" he asked her again, walking slowly.

"I don't think I can do this. He doesn't love me. It's like he hates me." she confessed.

"He loves you, everyone loves you. It's impossible not to love you." he assured her.

"I need him to tell me that he loves me." she said, walking through the doors and quickly to the lift.

They stared at each other, before either of them knew they were kissing but pulled away when they both were aware of what was happening.

"We should go inside." Elena told him, she knew what she was about to do. But wasn't it why she went out? The only difference she thought it would be some stranger and not Damon's brother. She needed to feel loved- she wanted to feel loved by someone else that wasn't her husband. The one thing that wasn't planned that it would be Stefan.

When they were finally in the room, Stefan pushed Elena against the wall and slammed the door shut with his leg.

"Oh God!" Elena moaned, as Stefan kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing small kisses down her jaw and Elena nodded.

Their lips locked again, their bodies pressed tightly against each others. Stefan led her towards the bed and pushed her to lay on it as he hovered on top of her.

"Yes." she whispered, as Stefan leaned to kiss her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently making Elena moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, rubbing herself against him.

Stefan took her top off and then reached behind her to take her bra off too before stopping to look at her,

"He's my brother." he said and started pulling away realising what was happening.

"He won't know." she argued.

"But I will, I know he hurt you and that you don't deserve it but deep inside he loves you. He's just scared to admit it." Stefan told her, throwing her clothes at her.

"He doesn't. Even if you don't love Caroline at least you try, it's so hard to believe you don't. But me and Damon, we're like strangers sleeping in the same bed." she said aware of the begging tone in her voice.

"Damon hides his feelings; he's scared to get hurt." he said softly.

"I would never hurt him, I love him." Elena admitted, putting her top on and sitting down on the bed.

"Tell him, you shouldn't break his trust like this. You want him to love you, show him that you love him." he said smiling, sitting next to her.

"How can I show him that I love him if the only way we communicate is through sex?" she asked.

"Maybe he's scared to lose you." he guessed.

"But he knows that he can't lose me. This marriage is different, this is really _until death do us part_, he knows we can't get divorced." she said.

"Just show him that you love him, he would be an idiot if he wouldn't love you back." he told her smiling softly.

"Should we tell him about this?" Elena asked and Stefan shook his head.

"No, at least not right now." he decided.

"I don't want to keep more secrets from him." she said softly.

"What else are you hiding from him?" Stefan asked.

"I can't give him a baby." she said, looking at the floor.

"Why don't you tell him? You're married, stop hiding things from him." he told her.

"How can I tell him that I won't be able to give him an heir? I can't do this to him." she said panic struck.

"Then what will you do?" he asked

"I will ask him for a divorce." she decided.

* * *

After few hours of talking Elena decided it was time to go home, she was relieved that no one saw that she left the house.

She went up to bathroom and filled bath with hot water. She slowly took her clothes of and stepped in the bath, trying to relax.

After what seemed like hours she heard footsteps, "If you're asleep, I will be very disappointed in you." the familiar voice said.

"I am not sleeping." she said, opening her eyes.

"You looked like you were." he accused, looking at her naked body.

"Do you want to join me?" Elena asked when she saw Damon looking at her, "In case I will fall asleep and drown." She added.

"Is it an invitation?" he asked his eyebrows raising.

"What do you think?" she questioned him, smirking a bit.

"I think… To be honest, actually I don't understand why you made me listen to the fishing stories, if all you wanted is sex." He muttered.

"So you aren't interested to join me?" she raised her eyebrow and looked at his pants, "I don't think your body is agreeing."

"My body doesn't know what it wants." he muttered

Elena shuffled a bit in the bath.

"Maybe it does." she argued.

"What the hell do you want Elena?" he yelled sick of her hot and cold attitude.

He was angry. He was angry because she kept pushing him away. She had to understand that later or sooner he will get angry, and he felt the need to show her that he has feelings to. She had to understand that he's a busy man and that he has no time to play games.

Elena looked at him frightened, he never yelled at her- scared to make the situation worse she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked quietly.

"What do you think? I am getting out of the bath." she snapped.

"Stay." he told her.

"Why? Why do I have to stay? You basically told me that you don't want me and now you tell to stay." she argued.

"Maybe I wanted you to fight for me?" he said, taking his tie off.

"Do you?" Elena smirked, as he took his shirt and pants off and climbed in the bath, and pulled Elena to his body.

"I am not sure with you anymore." he admitted, hugging Elena to his muscular chest.

"I thought you were always sure about me?" she asked, as he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I wish I could be." he said as turned his head and pressed his lips on hers, surprising her.

She turned to face him and placed her small hands on his chest, then moved down to place small kisses on his chest.

"Si, _Cara_. You know, I like when you do this." he moaned.

She placed few more kisses and Damon lifted her face to look into her eyes, he moved to get more comfortable and his penis touched her core.

.

She pressed herself to Damon's body, she lifted herself up and sat on Damon's hips and he leaned to kiss her again as their tongues moved perfectly in sync, he lifted her and thrust into her in one move still kissing her.

Elena moaned, but this time didn't feel any pain. First time it was enjoyable, she didn't feel the need to scream, well she did but not because it was hurting her.

She didn't understand why her body won't work like it should. Why can't she give him what's the most important to him?

Damon pulled away from Elena, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is perfect, I'm just thinking how much I missed this." he whispered into her ear.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked her, studying her face.

"It's fine now." Elena moaned, "It's always a bit uncomfortable at first, you're so big."

Damon smirked, feeling proud of himself.

"But you like it, don't you?" he asked.

"I love it." _I love you_, she thought, _I will always love you._

* * *

This chapter is done, I'll try to write next chapter quicker but I still have the other two stories and then my school work.

A big thank you to Danni1989 for correcting this chapter!

Thank you for all of the nice reviews I got on my last chapter! I replied to everyone, I think.

My twitter is sweetlie123!

Review!


	3. I Will Always Love You, Part 2

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"This is nice." Elena commented as Damon was caressing her hair.

"Yeah, where did you go after the dinner?" Damon asked unable to stop himself.

"I thought you didn't notice." Elena said, trying to think of an answer.

"I didn't, but guards did." he told her and Elena's heart dropped, she almost thought that he missed her.

"I went for a walk." she responded to his question simply.

"For three hours?" he questioned again.

"Is it so hard to believe that I went for a walk? You were on the phone and your father was with his guest's." she argued.

"You came back with a car, with Stefan." he hinted, trying to get a straight answer out of her.

"Maybe because my husband didn't even notice that I was gone and Stefan didn't want me to walk alone at night time." she snapped.

"You can't blame this on me; you know I'm busy. " he sighed.

"Maybe a little too busy," she told him, "Can't I have all of you just for a day, like this just you and me?" she almost pleaded..

"I don't have time for this, you know that. You knew it before we got married." he reminded her.

"I knew it before and I was okay with it, but don't you think we should get to know each other?" she asked

"I know you, I know everything I need to know about you." he said confidently.

"You don't." she pointed out, lifting her head from his chest and moving to her pillow.

"Don't do this." he warned her.

"Do what? Turn away from you? Push you away? You blame everything on me, that I don't let you touch me, that I don't care about you anymore. But it's not my fault; it's yours if you weren't such a jerk, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." she snapped, turning to the other side and closing her eyes, stopping the tears from getting out.

"I…" he tried.

"Don't say anything." she told him.

Neither of them understood how such a wonderful night ended up being such a disaster.

For the first time in months they made love, they weren't fucking and now everything is back to the start. She won't let him near her and he won't come back for months from his trips.

After three years of marriage Elena finally understood, that their marriage will never be based on love and that it won't have a happy ending.

She fell asleep with one thing on her mind, _it's time to tell him the truth._

* * *

When Elena woke up her bed was already empty, just like she thought it would be. She picked her robe up from the floor and put it on, with last glance at the bed she walked downstairs.

"Is my husband still here?" Elena asked one of the maids.

"He left early this morning." she answered.

"You can go now." Elena ordered, and the women walked away.

Just like she thought, Damon was gone and now she will need to wait till he's back.

"Why does he always run from our problems?" Elena asked herself, walking into her assistants study.

"Where's Damon?" she asked, looking at Bonnie.

"In New York, he has a meeting." Bonnie answered, looking at her computer.

"When is he coming back?" she asked.

"In one week probably, I am not sure… I will ask Dylan." Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

"You do that," she told Bonnie, and frowned when she heard her phone ringing.

"Do you want me to pick that up?" Bonnie asked and Elena shook her head.

"It's Damon." she told Bonnie, "Is everything okay?" she asked Damon, who laughed.

"Everything is okay, I just wanted to ask if you're okay." Damon said, and she smiled.

"I'm fine, sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said it." Elena apologised, walking out of the office.

"It's fine, really. I wish you were here with me." he told her honestly.

"Why don't you ever ask me to come with you?" she asked, Damon never asked her to come with him on any trips and this was the first time he told her that he actually wants her to be with him.

It was strange, they always fight and tell each other things that they don't mean and then they talk like nothing ever happened.

"Because I have my duty and you have yours." he explained.

"Why does always duty comes first?" Elena asked.

"Because it has to be like that, we have our responsibilities." he said.

"Stefan and George have responsibilities too, but find time for their wives." Elena argued.

She knew it was because Stefan was the good brother that never hurt anyone and George loved Gabriela more than anything in the world.

"That's because I'm the future king. They can have fun and they have free time but I don't." he stated.

"I miss you." Elena told him, giving up and knowing that another fight with him won't change anything.

"I've been gone for like 6 hours." he said curtly.

"I should have known you wouldn't miss me." she said harshly, every single word that comes out of his mouth cuts her like a knife.

"I will miss you tonight." he admitted, of course, he will miss her tonight.

"In bed." Elena pointed out.

"We're great in bed." he reasoned.

"Just in bed?" she asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Don't be an idiot. You're my wife not my mistress." he told her, "Look I didn't call you to fight." he added.

Maybe he didn't want to say what he said, but facts were talking for him.

"Then why did you call? We both know it wasn't to say good morning. You never did it before, so why start now?" she asked.

"What is going on with you? I did call you to say good morning." he said shocked at her attitude.

"You've never bothered before." Elena said, walking into the bedroom getting her suitcase out.

"I was thinking about you and I wanted to hear your voice." Damon confessed.

Too good to be true, Elena thought.

"Really?" Elena questioned, smiling.

"I've never lied to you before." he told her.

"I know." she admitted.

Damon knew she hated liars, her father always lied to her,her mother and everyone. and if someone asked him why, he told all great diplomats did. Elena knew that her dad's so called 'diplomats' skill's were destroying the family.

"Could you say the same thing about yourself? Did you ever lie to me?" he asked.

Shiver went through Elena's body, why was Damon asking her?

"Of course I can. I would never lie to you." she said quickly,

"Don't you think your answer was a lie right now?" he asked again.

Could he know about her illness? It's impossible... She was careful, thought of everything to keep it in secret. What if Bonnie told him?

"I don't know what you're trying to say right now?" It wasn't a lie or the truth at the moment. Maybe she had more of her dad's genes than she wanted.

"Do you really believe in what you tell me?" he asked carefully, and Elena stared at her clothes in the wardrobe, trying to pick out some.

"I don't tell you everything, you know that, but it doesn't mean that I lie to you." Elena defended herself, and she knew that Damon will ask more questions.

"I really hope you're saying the truth right now, Elena." he told her sighing, "Someone is calling me on the other line."

"Bye Damon."

"Goodbye, _bella."_with these words Elena placed her phone on the table.

Elena picked out few dresses, trousers and tops- threw them in the suitcase and laughed at herself.

_How could she ever think this would work out? Why did she think that she could actually be everything he wanted her to be. How could she have this stupid idea__in her mind that he will fall in love with her._

She hurried downstairs and went looking for Bonnie or Dylan, she felt sick: she knew she had to tell him about her illness but still hadn't figured out how and when she will tell him.

"Your majesty." She heard a voice, pulling her out of the thoughts.

Some time ago Bonnie worked for her mother, when she got married, her mother fired her and got some other girl to work for her. She had known Bonnie for a while and asked her to work for her who agreed the same second. Elena knew she could trust her and that was all she needed.

"You have a meeting in few hours." Bonnie told Elena.

"Bonnie, I need to go to New York." Elena said.

"I will move your meetings and I'll tell maids to get your suitcase ready." Bonnie said blinking.

"Thank you, I hope I won't cause many problems." she said.

"There are things that you and the prince have to sort out; I guess you didn't talk with him yesterday." Elena shook her head, "This is the first thing you have to do then."

"I really hope Damon will think the same."

"You know he won't, but he needs to know the truth." Bonnie said, smiling sadly. "Just remember one thing, when everything is at the end. Marriage shouldn't just be based on carrying the family line on." she added.

"Unfortunately my marriage is." Elena said sadly.

"You shouldn't think like that." Bonnie assured her.

Elena wished that Bonnie's words were true, she was a lot older than her and wiser and always knew what she was talking about, but now she couldn't even believe her.

* * *

Elena was in New York that evening. All the way she was thinking how she could break the news to Damon, the only sentence she was sure about was 'I want to divorce you' she knew it was totally selfish but she wished that Damon wouldn't agree with divorcing her, but if he will she's scared that she will have a panic attack and start begging him to not do it.

Elena asked the guards to not tell Damon that she's visiting him, saying it will be better if she would surprise him.

She was told that Damon was inside the hotel getting ready for his meeting.

Walking past the guards, she didn't even notice how much space there was in his apartment. She felt her heart ripping apart.

She walked in the bedroom and saw Damon tying his tie.

"Hello, _caro_." Elena said.

Damon looked at her in surprise; he straightened out quickly and threw a dark look at her.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" he demanded.

"You told me that you wished I was here." she told him quickly.

"You are here because of our conversation this morning." Damon said, and Elena was about to lie but stopped herself.

"No, not because of that." she admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena told him, trying not to look at her husband's confused face. "I need to tell you something, something I should have told you ages ago." Elena added.

"What is it?" Damon asked coldly.

Elena didn't understand why he was so cold towards her, of course she couldn't ask him because she was about to tell him that she wants to divorce him.

"I…" Elena said, trying to form a sentence.

"What is it? I don't have time for this." Damon told her.

How can she tell her husband that she wants to divorce him like it doesn't matter to her, how can she tell him that it doesn't matter to her?

"I know you don't, but you should know what I'm about to say. I'm sorry, about everything." she told him.

"Woman, just tell me." Damon said angrily, he was so sure that she's about to tell him that she's cheating on him.

"Stop being selfish, this is hard for me." Elena yelled, unable to stop herself, she wanted to be mad and angry. She didn't want to break down in front of him.

"I'm not selfish." Damon muttered.

"What did you say?" Elena questioned, hoping he didn't say what she heard.

"Nothing."

Elena stopped herself from saying something she would regret and took a deep breath; this was the end she always thought about. This was the end.

"I want a divorce." Elena said confidently, without showing any emotion, even though she was breaking inside.

* * *

_I'm finishing right here! I got half of next chapter already written so I will update soon hope you liked this chapter._

_Big thank you to Danni1989 for correcting this chapter so quickly! _

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

_Don't forget to review! _


	4. Second Chances

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Elena never saw Damon like this, his face hardened and his blue eyes darkened as he stared at her not knowing what to say. Elena took one step back, she could read Damon like an open book, but right now she didn't know if she should run scared for her life or stay.

When he didn't say anything for few minutes Elena walked and grabbed his hand but Damon slapped it away.

"Don't touch me you bitch." he screamed. He had never felt so angry before. He expected her to tell him that she was cheating on him, not having a divorce! What if he was someone that important to her that she would have a divorce? What if she loved him?

"I have to tell you something." Elena stuttered, getting scared, more scared every second.

"We are not having a divorce." Damon yelled again, not listening to Elena.

Elena's mouth opened in surprise, she didn't know what to say, she tried to say a word, any word, but nothing came. Her heart was ripping apart. She never thought a day would come when she would have to beg for a divorce.

But she also knew that when she told Damon about her illness, he would want to divorce her.

But what if a marriage is more important to Damon? Could it be the truth? Could he still want her even though she won't give him children?

"Why are you so angry?" Elena asked softly, she needed to know why Damon seemed so shocked when she asked for a divorce- he never cared about their marriage anyway. All he wanted was sex all he needed until now was sex.

Damon started at her angrily, "You just asked for a divorce and now you're asking why I'm angry?" he laughed angrily.

"Yes." Elena told him, shaking a bit not knowing how he will react.

"You know when we got married, you should have known that we got married for forever as in we will never have a divorce." he told her.

"I knew that, I still know it. But thing's change, I changed." Elena whispered, she wanted it to be for forever but she couldn't change anything, if she could she would give anything for it.

"What changed? What changed so much that it made you want a divorce?" he asked angrily, he gave her everything, clothes, jewelry and money.

"When we got married, did you give away your freedom? When we got married did you give away your happiness?" Elena shouted, wanting him to believe that she wants to divorce but she also knew that her words were true. But she would give those things away again and again just to be with Damon.

"We don't need happiness, how many times do I have to repeat that?" he demanded.

"But I do, I need to be happy! This marriage is suffocating me, don't you understand?" Elena cried out desperately.

Damon felt like she slapped him, he never wanted to hear those words from her. "You were happy, at first when we got married You told me I made you happy. What changed? Did I hurt you? Did I not give you something?" he asked, calming a bit.

"There's someone else." Elena told him, regretting it immediately when she saw his face expression.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it." he stammered angrily, turning around from her.

"Nothing happened between us, but I love him." Elena kept lying.

"Love doesn't mean anything, you're my wife." he told her turning around suddenly, looking straight into her eyes, "You will die being my wife."

"You can't make me stay." Elena pointed out.

"You're my wife, I can make you do whatever I want."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I can, I can't make you not love him but I can make you stay in this marriageuntil your last breath. Don't test me Elena." he warned Elena.

"Don't do this Damon, this is not you." she begged, "You don't know what you can lose if you won't divorce me." she added, trying to convince him.

"Right now the only thing I will lose is you." he told her, still staring at her.

"Damon, I don't want to be with you." she tried again.

"But I want to be with you, you won't get out of this marriage and this is the end."

"Why? Why is this marriage so important to you?" Elena asked.

"Don't you remember? I Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, take you Elena Gilbert to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to _care_ and to cherish 'till death to us part. Didn't these words mean anything to you?" he asked, repeating his vows.

Elena started at him in shock as he repeated his vows, to care- of course to care for, not to love, why did she expect so much from him? When she knew he would never give things that desperately wanted all her life, something that her family never had and never will.

"They meant everything to me, they still do! They meant more to me than to you. You think this is easy for me? To just delete three years of our marriage, the moments we had together." Elena said, moving towards the bed and sitting down.

"Then don't do this, whatever your reasons are. We can work them out." Damon almost pleaded, "Give me some time, I'll show you that I can be different." he added, hating himself for lowering himself in front of a woman.

"One year, all you get is one year and if nothing changed we're getting a divorce. No more chances, no more trying to repair this marriage." Elena decided, she will have more time how to tell him that she can't have kids and that there's no other man.

"Fine, until then you have to promise you won't see him, that you'll stay faithful to me." he decided.

"I promise, but you will have to spend more time with me. We will have to try the real marriage thing." Elena told him.

"I will spend all my free time with you." he told her, "No more secrets." he added.

"No more secrets." Elena agreed smiling..

"Glad to have this agreement sorted out but now I need to get to my meeting. I'll talk to you after it." he walked to her, kissed her cheek. He walked to the large mirror and looked at himself once again before heading down to his meeting.

Elena watched him close the door and repeated the conversation they had just few minutes ago over and over again, thinking how many time she could of told him the really reason why she wants a divorce and not lie about it. She honestly didn't even know why she lied, maybe it was because she was selfish and deep inside all she wanted was to keep him forever and not let him know about her illness. Or if she wanted to have at least a year of good memories of him, not just in bed but being a real married couple.

* * *

After few hours Elena heard the door closing, someone walking inside the bedroom and laying down on the bed.

She knew he wouldn't talk about the divorce again today or any other day, but she couldn't just leave it all alone like nothing happened.

When she and Damon got married, she wanted to have a real family and feel the love that she never felt in her own family. She wanted to have few children, give them everything they needed and teach them that career and money isn't the most important things in life. She hoped that after a while Damon would fall in love with her too and they could be one big happy family.

She desperately wanted to become a mother, she used to imagine her and her kids playing together. Watching them grow and have family of their own. Lastly she wanted die with family around her knowing that she had done something good in her life, something that she could be proud of.

She felt his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him, but then a door opened again.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked one of Damon guards, Alaric.

"No, thank you." Damon said, "But could you bring something up in few hours, Elena will be awake she should eat something." he added.

"Okay, I will leave you two now." Alaric said, closing the door.

His hand wrapped around Elena's waist tighter, she could feel his warm breath hitting her neck and Elena had to stop herself from moaning. But when he started placing small kisses up her neck and her shoulder her eye's were already wide open.

"What are you doing?" she moaned, turning around to face him.

"I want you." he told her, capturing her lips, making her forget all the fights they had, the talk about divorce.

He climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer. Elena trailed her hand up and down his back.

It felt special- so perfect, she didn't even know what was in her mind when she asked for a divorce.

Damon slipped his hand inside her t-shirt and palmed her breasts, massaging them making Elena moan again.

"You like this don't you?" Damon whispered smirking already knowing the answer. He kissed Elena's neck as he pulled his hands away from her breasts, sliding one hand down to take her panties off.

He thrust his index finger into her as she bucked her hips showing that she wants more, he smiled and added another finger.

Elena ran her fingers through his hair panting and moaning, arching her hips again as Damon leaned down and licked softly each of her nipples, sucking at one and then the other.

Elena pulled his face up and kissed him, her tongue sliding into Damon's mouth.

Damon broke the kiss, licking and sucking on her neck leave small love bites making her moan and thrusting her hips into the air.

Damon pulled away to take his trouser's and boxers off releasing his aching cock, leaning down to rip her t-shirt off.

He rubbed the head along her slick folds, his pre-cum mixing with her juice and entered her slowly, letting his full weight press her further into the bed.

He thrust in and out of her, as deeply as he could, snaking his hand around her belly and down her clit, rubbing it in small, hard circles.

"Say my name!" Damon commanded, hating the thought that she could be thinking about her lover right now.

"Amore mio." Elena moaned, as he thrust into her harder.

"My name!," he moaned angrily.

"Ohh god Damon, faster!" Elena panted as his fingers dug into her hips, sighing in relief that she said his name and not some other.

Her inner walls clenched around him, but he doesn't speed up. He remains perfectly slow like before, he hears her moan again and smirks when her walls flutter around him and she orgasms. With another few thrust his balls tighten and his fingers digs into her hips tightly spilling his seed deep inside her.

And then they just lay, silently without moving a muscle. After few hours or minutes he pulls out of her, and laid back pulling her against his chest.

"This is nice." Elena whispered, drawing pattern's on Damon's chest with her finger.

"Yeah, we can go home tomorrow. I will get Stefan or George to sign the papers." he told her.

"You shouldn't have asked them, we could stay here for few more days." she told him, smiling a little.

"We can still stay here if you want." Damon offered leaning in to capture Elena's lips, kissing her softly.

Elena crawled on top on him and Damon raised his eyebrows, "This should be a nice change." Damon said, looking at Elena who was on top of him.

Elena had a bright smile on her face when she moved against him, causing him to moan. He placed his hands on her hips, placing her hand on his chest she lifted her body and reached for his aching member positioning it.

Damon let out a strangled moan of pleasure as she slowly started moving up and down.

"We're perfect." Damon moaned as she leaned down to kiss him.

She bounced up and down faster; the moaning and groaning became louder every second.

Damon rolled her over on her back and thrust himself deeply into her, "Yes, baby!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Damon continued moving into her, every thrust harder than the last. .

Elena slowly moved her hands to his strong broad back and ran her hands up and down it before letting out a scream as her climax hit her. Damon just moaned into her neck as she tightened the movement to much for him he pushed into her one last time and gave into his release.

Elena snuggled into Damon's arms as first time in years she finally felt happy.

* * *

_Chapter 4 is finally finished, I wanted to update it yesterday night but I went to sleep earlier than I thought I would. I'm not sure what I'll write on the next chapter, I got used to all the anger and I have no idea how to try and write a happy chapter, if you're reading you'll know that the other stories are full of fights too! _

_I read all of the reviews but for some reason I couldn't write anything back, which really bugged me!_

_Also__my updates will be slower than usual from now on because of my school work and real life problems, I also feel like I'm forming an unhealthy attachment to the characters that don't even exist.. I totally lost my social life: / which is a big problem, all I do is it at home and grow my belly... I will still update maybe once in two weeks sometimes quicker/slower depends on how much time I will have._

_Thank you to Danni1989 for betaing this chapter!:) _

_My twitter is sweetlie123 and tumblr sweetlie1234 ._

**_Review!_**


	5. Happiness

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Elena stood by the living room window, staring at the city in front of her. People were already awake and it wasn't even 6am. Damon was still sleeping and she was thankful for it, Elena wanted to think about what happened yesterday. Not just what happened yesterday but every single moment that she spent with Damon.

"What are you doing up so early?" Damon asked, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, her back against his chest..

"I wanted to think about things." She told him, relaxing into his embrace.

"You can think about things in bed too." he told her nuzzling her neck.

"I know." Elena smiled, "The view is beautiful."

"It is." Damon said yawning.

"Go back to sleep, it's still early." she tod him.

"Come with me?" Damon asked, kissing her cheek.

"Go back to bed, I'll come in few minutes." Elena told him, turning around and pecking his lips.

Damon stared at Elena for few seconds, before heading to their bed. He felt like he was in someone else's body, he felt somewhat shy and awkward and didn't know how to act around Elena. He promised that they will try the 'real' marriage thing, but to be honest he has no idea what he has to do to make it work.

He didn't want to be the one to blame for a divorce, if they can't work things out and to be honest he doesn't want a divorce. He can't imagine his life without Elena.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Elena said, her voice bringing him back from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about things too." he confessed.

"About what?" Elena asked, as she lay down on the bed, facing him.

"What if we can't make this work? What if I fuck up the only chance we got left for saving this marriage?" Damon replied.

"Why are you worrying so much? You can have anyone, every woman wishes to be your wife." Elena said softly.

"But I don't want them, I want you. I don't want to divorce you, I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else." He said, staring into her eyes, "I don't know what's happening to me, it's like I can't get enough of you."

"We have time to work everything out." Elena told him.

"Not enough to work everything out." he said softly.

"Shh, I don't want to talk about this. Let's just enjoy our time that we got left." Elena smiled, "It's not like we signed a contract that we'll get divorced exactly after one year." She said.

Damon jumps on top of her and Elena giggles, "I thought you were tired." she laughed.

"I might have lied." Damon said smiling, leaning down to capture her lips.

His body pressed her into the mattress, Elena wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him to her and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss , leaving little pecks across her skin. Damon grasped Elena's ass and moved her, her warm centre pressed right against his abdomen.

He caressed between her thighs, and kissed her neck as she moaned and closed her eyes.

Skimming his hands across her stomach, making her skin tingle. He removed her shirt, and moved to kiss her stomach, and then up again to her breasts. Trailing his hands up and down, desperately touching her skin, wanting to touch every bit of her skin.

Then moving one of his hands on to her back moving it up and down, and the other sliding up her thigh, his warm breath hitting her neck.

Elena's eyes went wide open as he slipped a finger into her, "Ouch!." she said wincing.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her, confused.

"I'm fine, carry on." She said, only remembering that she forgot to take her tablet for the pain.

"That was something, don't tell me you're fine when you're not." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm probably just sore from yesterday, just carry on. Please." She almost begged, not wanting to disappoint him. "Just let me get something and I'll come back." When Damon finally nodded, she breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting." He told her, smirking. But still feeling worried and confused about what happened just few minutes ago.

Elena walked to the living room and opened her suitcase to find her painkillers, then went to get a glass of cold water and swallowed the tablet before heading back to the room.

"Back." She said smiling, hiding the pain that she was feeling.

"Great, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, studying her face.

"I'm sure, just a little sore from yesterday. I'll be fine." She said, climbing on top of him.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." Damon told her as Elena leaned down to capture his lips.

"Your hair is long." Damon said, between the kisses and Elena moved her hair to the other side.

They stopped kissing, their eyes staring into each other and noses touching

She looked at him trying to focus on him and not the pain, she licked her lips seductively. Running her hands over her breasts up to her neck, teasing him and he smirked at her.

Damon moved his hands slowly on her waist, making her shiver under his touch. She leaned down to kiss him as his hands moved to her breasts, he focused on her dark nipples and took one in his mouth nibbling it while his other hand was massaging and pinching the other.

She gasped into his mouth, and bit his lip gently before pulling away.

"Why do we always have sex?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Because it's something we both good at, something that we can show our emotions and feelings without becoming vulnerable." He told her.

"Why is it so bad to show your feelings?" She asked again, scared of the answer.

"I told you I can't show any weakness, I will be king in few years. I've got to be strong." He told her and she sighed.

"But we're trying to have a normal marriage; we will have to learn to love each other." She said, "We will have to trust each other with our feelings."

"And we will learn to trust each other, some day I will completely open up to you but not now, not this quickly." he told her.

"Is it because you think I will leave you?" Elena asked.

"I don't think anyone wants to get hurt, if I let myself feel for you and you choose him, I will break; can we just carry on with kissing now?" He smirked, wanting to change the topic before she started analyzing every word he said.

Damon rolled them over so that he would be on top of her, and kissed her nose. "Stop thinking about it." He told her and started kissing his way up to her ear, nibbling her ear lobe.

"I just want this to work out." Elena moaned, as he moved down to her breasts.

"We will make it work." He told her and kissed between her breasts, he brought his hands up to cover her breast and felt her nipples harden against his palms. He replaced his hand with his mouth and covered her nipple sucking on it and went on to the other one till they both were equally hard.

Damon slowly slid his finger in and out of her and rubbed her clit at the same time, she felt her walls clench around Damon's fingers and as she was about to orgasm he removed his fingers, "Damon!" she whined.

He laughed at her pouty face and entered her slowly, he thrust in and out of her harder and faster every second and moved his hand between them and down to find her clit, rubbing it in hard circles.

Elena's hands sliding down his chest, his muscles quivered under her touch and she smiled interlocking their hands together as he rocked himself deeper into her with every thrust. Her back arched as the waves of pure pleasure rolled down her spine.

"Damon." Elena moaned drawing his name out into two syllables, still feeling Damon moving inside her as her whole body exploded.

Damon throbbed inside her as her walls that surrounded him contracted in ecstasy, another moan came out of his moth before he came inside her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, looking at Damon who was looking at paper work.

"Trying to sort some things out, don't worry about them." He said and smiled a bit.

"You know we said we will try the 'real marriage' thing," Elena started, "Can we go out somewhere today?" She asked, shyly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" He asked, looking up.

"Maybe." Elena smirked.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked again, and looked through his paperwork.

"Anywhere, I just want to get out of this hotel room."

"I will take you somewhere, you have an hour to get ready." Damon told her.

"Yay!" She cheered and placed a kiss on Damon's cheek.

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror, her straight brown hair was now curled. She picked up her eye shadows and covered most of her eyelids, her normal pink lips were now red and first time in months Elena felt beautiful again. She's wearing a short black dress and dark red high heels.

"Are you ready?" She heard Damon behind the door.

"I'll be out in five minutes." She told him even though she was ready.

She looked at the mirror again and smiled, a week ago she was sure that this would never happen and that they would be divorcing already. Elena still couldn't believe that they actually were trying to work things out and as happy as she is, she still is hiding things from him, things that could change everything.

She looked at herself for the last time and walked out of the room, and looked at Damon who was standing next to the table with flowers in his hands.

"You look amazing." He told her, "Really amazing." He added and walked towards her, giving her flowers and placing a peck on her lips.

"Thanks, you didn't need to get me flowers." She said, leaning down to smell them.

"This is our first date, of course I had to." He said smirking.

"I need to find a vase for them." Elena looked around the room to find an empty vase that didn't have flowers in.

"Victoria will do it, we need to go." he told her.

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head, "it's a secret, we need to hurry up Alaric is waiting."

As they sat in the car Elena fiddled nervously with the ends of her hair, "Why are you so nervous?" Damon asked, knowing that she always touched her hair when she's nervous.

"Probably because you aren't telling me where we are going." Elena answered.

"Just trust me." He told her and she smiled at him.

Elena licked her lips as she caught Damon's eyes staring all over her body, she moved closer to him and started placing butterfly kisses on his neck, he smelled even better than this morning.

She reached up to his lips and they started kissing feverishly, her tongue playing with his and his hands roaming all over her body.

"I think we should stop now." Damon told her as Elena's hand dropped down to his trousers.

"But we just started." Elena pouted and Damon leaned down to kiss her.

"If you want this date, we will have to stop." Damon said.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked, they were driving for about thirty minutes and no one told her where they are going.

"It's a surprise, no one will tell you." Damon said, smirking.

"You know this is our first date." Elena pointed out again, surprised herself that after three years of marriage they never went out anywhere.

"We had dinners together, I count them as dates." he told her.

"We were never alone, even today we aren't alone. Why do we need security everywhere we go?" She pouted.

"Because there are a lot of psychos out there, and we don't want something happening to you." He told Elena.

"Nothing will happen to me, why can't we just have a day alone? They are always somewhere near us."

"Because that's how our life works, we can never be too safe." Damon said, "We won't even see them after we get out of the car." Damon added.

"But they will see us, there's no privacy." Elena argued.

"Just enjoy our first date."

"Are we nearly there?"

"About fifteen minutes away." Damon told her and looked out of the window, he recognised the place already even if he hadn't gone there since he was fourteen.

* * *

_I finally finished this chapter, I wanted to write the date in this chapter but it would of taken me another two days to write it and I think I haven't updated this story for a month now. _

_I also started a new story called Her Ex Ready To Be Her Next, so check it out if you haven't already! _

_Thanks to Danni1989for beta'ing this chapter!_

_**Review!**_


	6. Letting Go

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Elena, looking around the small town centre.

"You said you wanted to know more about me, this is the place we should start with." he said.

"Here?" Asked Elena surprised, the town looked like those horror films where the serial killer ran around and killed everyone.

"My _Nonna_ lived here, me and Stefan spent most of our time in this town when we were kids." He started, "I always wanted to have a family of my own in here, I wanted to find a wife and have lots of kids." he admitted.

"Do you still want it?" Elena asked, she never knew that Damon actually wanted to get married and have kids, or that he wanted to live in a small town where everyone probably knew each other, where everyone had a normal life.

"There's no point to want it if I can't have it, life always seemed to be easier in here. Everyone minded their own business, they had they daily routine and everyone knew each other. This town seemed perfect to me, it still is perfect." he told her.

"You could still live here, even being a king. " Elena said with a small smile.

"But this town wouldn't be the same; paparazzo would be hiding at every corner or standing outside our windows, it would destroy other people's private life, if I can't have it, it doesn't mean they shouldn't." Damon said and intertwined their fingers.

"Our windows?" Elena smirked, hiding her surprise. When he said that he wanted a wife and children she thought that he wanted someone else and not her.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I already told you that I can't imagine my life without you in it." he told her surprised at her surprise.

"I just thought you imagined your life in here with someone more family oriented." Elena said quietly, she always wanted to have a big family. Wanted to give her children love that she never felt from her parents and now even having one child is nearly impossible for her.

"You're family oriented, don't you want to have kids with me?" Damon asked, feeling a little worried.

"I want to have kids and I want them with you, but aren't you getting a little worried that I'm still not pregnant? I should be pregnant by now, there's something wrong and you know it." she said shifting her gaze downward.

"There's nothing wrong with you, maybe it's not happening because it's not a good time" Damon said as they walked towards a fountain, it looked like it was built here in ancient times, it was beautifully structured. "Me and Stefan used to play here we threw coins and thought of wishes and then climbed into the water to get our money back." he told her.

"You keep saying you and Stefan, didn't George come here with you?"Elena asked, stepping onto a marble step and sat down look down at the water.

"George was more interested in helping dad with everything back in the palace." Damon explained, "Dad gave him silly jobs to do and he always did them, he was the only one of us that was actually interested in being a king." Damon looked at Elena carefully, analyzing her moves.

"If you don't want to be a king, why don't you just tell your dad that you can't do it? I mean he always keeps repeating that we should not be old fashioned, and we shouldn't live by the rules that were created thousand years ago. He would understand if you would explain it to him." She offered.

"Because I'm the oldest one, I have to be the king. I can break any rule, but not this one. I don't want to disappoint him like that." Damon said quietly, sitting down next to Elena.

"You could have told me that we're going somewhere simple, these high heels are really uncomfortable." Elena whined, changing the topic.

"I didn't think that I would take you here but then this place popped up in my head and I couldn't think of better place to take you today, I wanted to show you something that meant something to me but I can still take you to the restaurant if you want." Damon offered.

"No I like it here. It's peaceful, no one is trying to chase us." Elena said smiling at Damon.

"I'm glad you like it here, I know it's really simple but I promise to take you out somewhere fancy on our next date."

"I don't care where you take me, the only things is important that you're with me." Elena told him and kissed him, she licked his bottom lip and he groaned as she settled her palms against his chest and felt his heart pounding.

"Stand up, I'll show you around." Damon said, pulling away from her lips and helped her to stand up.

* * *

"This was my grandmother's house." Damon said, pointing at a small yellow house. She finally understood why he liked it here so much, everyone was friendly and helpful to each other but they still minded their own business.

As they walked past other houses people waved at them and smiled which was strange, it's like they didn't even know who they were, "Do they even recognise us?" Elena asked Damon surprised that they still weren't stopped and asked for autograph or pictures.

"They do, but these people aren't like the ones we know in our world. They probably will gossip more tomorrow but they just are scared of coming up to us and making fools of themselves." Damon told her, his stare not leaving grandmothers house.

"It took a long time for her to fit in here, after Nonno died she just didn't want to stay in the palace and tried to find a quiet place for herself and far away from the palace." Damon explained, "It was hard for her to adjust, people didn't act normal around her, but after she finally did fit in here it was hard taking her out of this town, she had her book club and people didn't even think of her as the queen." Damon added.

"Do you know who lives in her house?" Elena asked, when they continued to walk.

"No, dad sold the house few weeks after her death and we never wanted to know who livedhere, we never even came back after she died, this is the first time I've visited here since she died." Damon said, "This is probably the strangest date you had, me talking about my dead grandma."

"No, it's cute. I wanted to know more about you and you took me here, not only to tell me about yourself but you showed it too. It's nice to see you not hiding your self from me." Elena smiled and pecked his cheek.

"You will have to tell me about yourself too." Damon smirked.

"You said that you know everything about me, it's not like I'm hiding this big secret from you." Elena pointed out.

"I could have missed something; I sure didn't know that you're in love with someone else even if you have security going everywhere with you and they gossip more than old ladies." Damon said like it was a normal conversation between them.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I don't want to ruin this and we're having so much fun." she begged.

They kept walking around the small town, Damon was pointing at different buildings and told her about what he and Stefan had done there, she smiled and nodded, finally feeling like a normal married couple after three years.

* * *

"God." Elena moaned as Damon's long fingers slid over her clit to her entrance, pumping his fingers in and out.

"Do you think they can hear us." Elena asked moaning, and looked at the drivers that didn't seem to notice what was happening behind them.

"They can't hear us, nor can they see." he assured.

Damon quickened his pace and Elena's moans grew louder, he could feel Elena's inner walls begin to contract around his fingers, her nails digging into his side as she felt her release coming.

Her body stiffened and she tilted her head back to scream in ecstasy but his lips crushed against hers to silence her loud moans. Elena's body shuddered a few more times before relaxing.

She lifted her head and captured his lips with hers, without breaking the kiss he pressed down the button to close the window. She moved her hands to unzip Damon's jeans and moved them down to his knees and then his boxers.

Damon entered her slowly and thrust in and out of her, her hips moving upwards, their bodies moving in sync. He trailed kissed down her neck and she moaned loudly, "Shh, baby."

Their movements began to quicken and she reached up to ran her hand through his hair, her back arched and her earth seemed to shatter. She bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

Elena turned to look at Damon, "Do you think they heard us?" she asked, breathing loudly.

"They didn't, you know that." Damon told her, "But we should get ready to get out of this car." Damon added and pulled out of her.

"You ripped my dress." Elena gasped, trying to fix it.

"Only a little on the side, it's not my fault it was to tight. It doesn't look that bad, no one will see." Damon said, "Well they will, but it doesn't look bad."

"Why couldn't you, just not rip it?" Elena asked, "Do we have a hair brush in this car? The sex hair won't help my dress look innocent." Elena groaned.

"You look okay, just fix it with your hands." he said.

"No, I don't want gossips spreading around the town. Can you look in my purse, I always take a hairbrush."

"I wouldn't let you embarrass yourself like that." Damon told her, picking Elena's purse up and taking small pill tube out, "What are these?" he asked, looking at the tablets.

"They are just tablets for headache, did you find my hairbrush?" Elena asked, grabbing the tablets from Damon's hands.

"These aren't tablets for headaches, I know what they look like. What are they?" Damon asked again.

"I will tell you later, just find the damn hairbrush." Elena told him, raising her voice as her heart started beating faster.

"Calm down, I only asked what they are for." he said trying to appease her.

"They are painkillers; I need them to stop the pain. Are you happy now? Do you want me to tell you more about them?" Elena snapped.

"I understand, we will talk about them later. Just calm down, we're nearly there." Damon told her and took her hairbrush out, "Found your hair brush."

"Thanks." She took the brush out and brushed her hair, "I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologised.

"It's fine, are they really painkillers?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"Yes…" Elena lied, "No. Well in a way they are, they do take the pain away." Elena stammered.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked worried.

"I wanted to tell you this long time ago and I didn't know how to, and then the entire divorce thing came up to my mind." Elena started, "I just didn't know how to tell you about this." she said uncertainly.

* * *

"Start talking." Damon ordered as he closed the door.

"After I stopped taking contraception, I started having these really bad pains. I thought that it was normal at first, but then they kept getting worse." Elena said, sitting down on the couch.

"So they are painkillers from your period pains?" Damon asked.

"No. Just listen." Elena told him, "I asked Bonnie to book me an appointment to see the doctor, just to check me out again and see if something is wrong with me."

Elena stopped for a second to think what she should tell first, she knew she should of told him earlier. If he wanted a divorce now it would break her, she just got used to the idea that they can be happy together and now she will destroy the only good thing that happened in her life.

"It wasn't just period pains, it hurts every time we have sex. I couldn't take the pain anymore so the doctor gave me those tablets, every time the pain came back I have to take one." she admitted.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I have endometriosis, it's when the cells that normally line the womb are found somewhere else like, outside the ovaries and bladder. The cells work the same way as those lining the womb, they grow during the menstrual cycle and bleed during periods." she explained.

"So this isn't like something really bad, we can do something about it?" Damon asked again.

"I can have a surgical treatment, but it doesn't always work. I've got painkillers right now and they stop the pain that I feel." Elena explained.

"So all you have is this really bad pain while we're having sex and heavy periods?" he clarified.

"It's not just some pain, it feels like someone is ripping everything apart. I want to scream and cry, you don't know how bad it is to feel the pain nearly every day and still do the daily routine that I have to do." Elena said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could of done something, we're married for a reason. If there's something wrong with you, you have to tell me. You said something about the divorce in the car, what does this have to do anything with the divorce?" he asked.

"I wanted divorce not because there's another man, there is no man. I couldn't have met anyone even if I wanted." Elena told him and Damon relaxed.

"So there is no other man in your life. So you don't love anyone." Damon smiled, "But if there's no one, why would you want a divorce?" Damon asked.

"One of the main complications of having endometriosis is getting pregnant, you can see that now because I'm still not pregnant. But there's a chance that I can't have children, and I know how much you want to have children now and I can't give them to you. I thought it would be easier if we got a divorce and went our separate ways. You would have found someone who could give you kids." Elena said, tears filling her eyes when Damon looked at her blankly.

"I understand if you want a divorce now." Elena said, and looked at Damon who wasn't saying anything, "I'll get my things." she said standing up.

* * *

_Hi everyone! So I'm leaving you again on a cliffhanger again, I wasn't supposed to update anytime time this week or next week but I couldn't stop writing. I think there are about 5-6 chapters left and then this story will be done and I will continue with my other stories, I've got few other stories written but only the first chapter so I'm gonna wait till I write more so you won't need to wait as long._

_As always thanks to_ _Danni1989 for being such a wonderful beta!_

_My twitter is sweetlie123, follow me! We could be friends:)_

_Hope you liked this chapter._

_**Review!**  
_


	7. I love you

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_Elena looked at her self for the last time in the mirror, mentally preparing herself to walk down the aisle while thousands of people were watching her._

"_Look at you, you could have had any dress you want and yet you chose this one?" Her mum scolded her._

"_Even on my wedding day you can't be nice to me." Elena said, ignoring her mothers comment._

"_I only try to put you on the right path, you know that. You are marrying a prince, you shouldn't be looking like tramp."_

"_Can you just go? You are ruining my mood." Elena asked her mum, who was still looking at her with disgust._

"_I'm your mother, I've got to get you ready." Miranda said._

"_You never acted like my mother so you shouldn't start now, can you just leave?" Elena asked again._

"_Fine." She hissed and started walking out of the room before suddenly stopping and turning around, "I hope he knows that he's making the biggest mistake of his life."_

_Elena felt like she couldn't breath, she always knew her mum was cruel but didn't think she would be that cruel on her wedding day. She hoped that she would at least be proud that she married a prince, but still found something to pick on._

"_She didn't mean it." Grayson said, and looked at his daughter with sadness.__He couldn't believe that his little girl__was getting married. Years went__by so quickly, he could still remember her walking around the house in her little ballerina's shoes and a princess dress._

"_Of course she did, she always does." Elena smiled sadly._

"_She's your mum, she loves you and she wants the best for you." He said, trying to explain his wife's actions._

"_You do know that you are no better than her." Elena pointed out._

"_I do, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything."_

"_Why? Why are you sorry now?" She asked, puzzled why her father is apologizing now at her wedding day._

"_Because I thought I will have more time with you. I should of tried harder and put you before my work, but I thought I had more time and you're getting married now and I can see that there's no more time.__ I'm sorry Elena that you had to live in such a dysfunctional family." He apologized and Elena looked at him with surprise, never had she imagined her father apologizing to anyone especially to her, "The wedding is about to start and you don't want to be late." Grayson said._

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror, she ran her hand through her tangled hair and grabbed foundation from her small make up bag to hide the proof of her sleepless nights, and she could still taste her salty tears in her mouth.

They been married for nearly four years now, she was ready for forever with him. They shouldn't be here right now, she shouldn't be scared of facing him. She tried to think what went so wrong, but did they really get married for the right reason?

She doesn't want to get divorced, she finally got to see the real Damon and now she might lose him.

He hasn't called her, she didn't even know where he was. After she told him about her illness he booked a flight back to the palace and then he went to work. He had avoided her for a month, and Elena knew they had to talk their problems out.

It was about 2 am, Elena walked to the window as she waited for her husband to finally come back home.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Mr. Salvatore just parked his car, he should be here in few minutes."

Elena nodded, "You can go now."

Elena sat down on her bed and waited for her husband to enter their room, she turned to look at the mirror again and smiled, "We will get through this." She whispered to herself.

"We will." She heard a voice behind her, "Why aren't you sleeping?" Damon asked.

"You've been avoiding me." Elena pointed out, not bothering to answer his question.

"I'm not avoiding you! I'm taking care of few things at work."

"You promised me that you would try to spend as much time with me as you can." Elena hissed, trying not to scream at him.

"It's work Elena! It doesn't wait, but you can wait." Damon argued.

"So we're going back to this, work comes first and I come second like always. I thought we were already past that." She yelled, standing up.

"This is stupid, we're not arguing about this again." Damon told her, trying to stay calm.

"I'm stupid, I should've known that this 'real' marriage thing won't work out for us." Elena said, "I shouldn't of believed you."

"Elena, I'm trying to make this work but I just can't drop work, I've got things to do."

"We aren't even supposed to be here, the second you heard about my illness we were back here and then you just avoided me, how am I supposed to feel?." She asked.

"I don't know, but do you even care how I feel about all of this? You were hiding something important from me, I'm your husband I was supposed to know about this. It might be a surprise to you but I actually care about you and if you're ill, I want to know." Damon yelled.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena said.

"Of course I cared about you, you're my wife."

"Well you never showed any emotion in our relationship until now." Elena snapped.

"I'm sorry but I can't change the past. I didn't even know that you felt like that." Damon yelled back.

"Well you should of paid more attention to me and not to your stupid work." Elena said, quieter and walked to him, "Why are we always fighting?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's exhausting." Damon said softly, reaching to caress her cheek.

"I just can't help it, I know you care about me but what if it's not enough? I always wanted to be loved and I love what we have but I crave your love, I need your love and it's so hard knowing that you'll never love me." Elena said, "And then when we came back here after I told you that I'm ill, you didn't talk to me. I don't know if we're staying together or getting a divorce and it's driving me crazy."

"I didn't know what to say to you, I still don't. I know that there's no way we're getting a divorce but how do I act around you? All I want is to touch you and I'm scared to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you." He admitted.

"You won't hurt me, I won't break." Elena said, and Damon leaned down to kiss her.

"I missed this." Damon whispered, kissing her again softly, "You're such a bipolar." Damon said, pulling away. "One minute you're screaming at me and the next you're kissing me, not that I'm complaining." He smirked and Elena smiled at him knowingly.

* * *

_Elena's eyes filled up with tears of happiness, she never thought that it's possible. She was one hundred percent sure that she would never be a mother._

_She was holding a white stick in her hand with two pink lines, she smiled and dropped her other hand to caress her belly._

"_Bonnie!" She shouted, and the bathrooms door opened immediately and Elena smiled at her brightly, "It's positive."_

"_Thank god." Bonnie breathed out the air that she was holding for five minutes._

"_I can't believe it." Elena murmured and Bonnie hugged her._

"_You should be happy, this baby is a miracle." Bonnie smiled, "You should call Mr. Salvatore."_

"_I need to call my doctor first, he told me that there's a little chance for me to get pregnant… The test might be wrong." Elena said._

"_But there was a chance that you can get pregnant, it's wasn't impossible."_

"_But I thought it's impossible." Elena exclaimed._

"_Just calm down, I will call your doctor and talk to him."_

* * *

"I've got to tell you something." Elena started.

"Is it something bad?" Damon asked.

"No, it's something good. Really good, I should of told you earlier but I had to check if it's true and then I tried to wait for you for few night's but I fell asleep before you came back." Elena spoke, making no sense at all to Damon.

"Just tell me what's up. You aren't making any sense."

"I'm pregnant." Elena gulped.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." Elena repeated.

"You told me you can't get pregnant and after few weeks you're pregnant."

"I thought I couldn't get pregnant." Elena shouted, "My doctor said that there's a small chance that I can ever have children natural way, I thought it was impossible. Aren't you happy?" Elena asked, lowering her voice.

"Of course I'm happy, I was just getting used to the idea that we won't have kids of our own and now you're pregnant." Damon smiled, "Is there any danger to you?"

"Not that I know off, but every pregnancy has its risks but because it's such a small chance of me becoming pregnant, I want to be extra careful. I won't take any risks with this baby, it's a miracle that I'm pregnant, this baby is a miracle." Elena spoke.

"We will have a baby." Damon said hugging Elena.

Their lips connected again, they pressed their lips harder and harder into each others.

They walked over to the bed without breaking their kiss; Damon pushed Elena down onto the mattress and hovered above her, still kissing her.

Damon moved away from her lips and moved to her neck sucking and licking her skin, Elena let out a loud moan and closed her eyes.

* * *

_The wedding was perfect, Elena didn't see her mother again and first time in years she saw her father actually spending time with her to talk about everything but business and making money._

_This wasn't the first time that her and Damon were about to have sex but she was more nervous than the first time, as he carried her into their room Elena felt her heart beating faster and faster every second._

_Damon lays her on the bed and takes his shirt and trousers before climbing on top of her, "Relax." He whispers into her ear and she shivers when his hot breath hits her neck and placed few kisses near her ear and slowly moved to her lips._

_The feeling of his body against her send shivers down her body, his hands fell down to her tights as he gripped on them, "Get up, we need to get you out of that dress." He smirked helping her up._

_Elena felt Damon's hands snake behind her and latch on to the zipper of her gown, and pulled the zipper down. He helped her to take her dress off and pushed her back onto the bed._

_Damon reached behind her and unlatched her pink lacy bra, his head moved down to her breasts as his lips found her nipple again he sucked and bit it as he massaged the other breast with his hand._

_Her hands rubbed up and down his back as she moaned and arched her back, he caught the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down, he slid his fingers into her wet centre and smirks suddenly stopping to take his boxers off._

_Damon leans down to kiss her lips once more before making his way down, "What are you doing?" He heard Elena ask when he kissed just under her belly button._

"_Just trust me." Damon says and kisses her nether lips, he sucked and licked onto her clit torturing her slowly with his tongue. He inserted his finger into her, he thrust his finger in and out as he sucked on her clit._

_Just as she was about to have her orgasm he pulled his finger out, "What are you doing?" Elena hissed._

_Damon positioned himself on top of her and thrust inside her fast and hard, Damon groans every time he thrusts into her center , he looks down to Elena to make sure that she feels the same pleasure._

_Elena eye's are barely open as she moans in pleasure with every thrust he makes she welcomes him by lifting her hips, Damon's movements become faster and harder._

_Feeling himself getting closer and closer to his own orgasm, Damon reaches in between sticky bodies to her clit, rubbing it in hard circles._

_He thrust again deeply inside her core, and Elena lets a cry escape her mouth. Her mind becomes blank and her body shivering. Her inside walls grip his shaft harder and Damon felt his control slip away, he groans loudly and he shoots inside her deeply._

* * *

Damon takes his top off and Elena hands reach up to his chest, down to his zipper as she takes his trousers off and then his boxers.

He kissed her cheek and then sucked on her earlobe, moving down her neck and then back to her lips.

He moves her baby doll dress up and moves to her entrance, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her as he filled her up with one thrust, she groaned into his mouth.

He thrusts slowly in and out of her, nibbling on her neck enjoying the feeling of her tightness surrounding him, he pulled out and pushed into her slowly again and again.

Elena dug her fingers into his shoulders; she bit into his neck and whimpered as his groans became more regular.

Elena suddenly cried out as waves of pleasure hit her and overtook her whole body, as Damon continued to thrust into her faster and harder to reach his own orgasm.

Once he reached his climax, he pulled out of her and reached for the blanket to cover themselves, "We didn't hurt the baby?" He asked and Elena laughed.

"No, our baby is safe inside me." Elena said and snuggled into his chest, ready to fall asleep.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I love you." He whispered, and Elena looked up at Damon with surprise.

"I love you too." Elena said and kissed Damon slowly and pulled away to snuggle back into him as his arm was around her waist, holding her close to himself.

* * *

Hi! So I actually updated after a month, I never planed to make her pregnan. This soon but it just seemed like a perfect opportunity for them to say the I love you's for the first time, I know I posted this chapter yesterday without putting the lines in or anything but I had a party at my house and I just wanted to post the chapter :) I hope you liked it.

Dont forget to review!


	8. Silence

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"So how's Elena?" Stefan asked,

"The mood swings are insane. One minute she's screaming at me the next we're naked." Damon said chuckling and Stefan looked down remembering the night a few months ago with Elena, the night that he still thought about everyday.

"And how are you getting used to her craziness?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think you can get used to it, everyday is different and I love it. I always thought that having a child is part of my job as a king but it's more than that." Damon explained.

"Just wait until you see the baby, you will fall so deeply in love that just thinking that someone will hurt her will make your blood boil." Stefan said knowingly.

"So you like being a father then." Damon laughed, "Or maybe you love that you don't have a screaming wife at home."

"Caroline wasn't that bad, I means she was a little annoying but she gave birth to a wonderful little girl and I forgive her for making me go to the supermarkets at night ." Stefan tried to defend his wife.

"You shouldn't of moved from here, it's been like a month since she gave birth and I still haven't seen my niece."

"You can always visit us. Annie has these gorgeous green eyes, they are like really big, and blonde hair, she's a real princess. Like from those fairy-tales." Stefan smiled.

"I'm busy. I've got a pregnant wife and an island to take care of. You know you went over the top with the 'big green eyes' now I think you have a frog and not a child. Stop watching those Disney films with Blondie." Damon smirked.

"I'm not watching Disney films." Stefan blushed a little.

"You live with a Barbie and a frog, it's like you live in one of those films." Damon kept annoying Stefan.

"It's too early to call my daughter names, Damon. She will wrap you around her little finger when you will see her." Stefan argued.

"I will think of something else if you don't like it."Damon bargained.

"Can't you just call her Annie? Talking about names did you and Elena think of names already?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

"I talked about it with Elena. it's not like we can name our first baby something crazy so we're going to the classic names like Elizabeth, Victoria, Sophia and Beatrice for girls and Charles, William, Henry, Edward for boys." Damon said, "But of course Elena wants to name the baby something unique so we will still see, she did agree not going all crazy with it. I just hope the baby won't be named Allegra or Ocean, she did say she likes those names."

"I know how you feel, Caroline was all crazy she said our daughter will be Fuchsia but at the end she did agree that it's a little strange." Stefan laughed.

"Well I hope that Elena will think the same, so going back to seeing my niece, when are you bringing her up here? Elena can't wait to see her." Damon said changing the subject back..

"She's still small, we have to wait until she's at least three months old, but you can always visit her." Stefan repeated himself, trying to persuade him to come to New York.

"I have to talk to Elena about it, we have an ultrasound 's my first one ever. Damon said smiling. "

"I bet you can't wait." Stefan said, picking his coffee up and taking a sip.

"I'm a little nervous, I just hope everything will be okay with the pregnancy. I don't want to lose them." Damon said anxiously.

"You won't." Stefan said promised.

* * *

"Could I talk to Mrs. Gilbert?" Giuseppe asked as he stood by the reception table.

"Of course sir, I will tell her that you are here." The secretary said, and rushed of to Miranda's office.

"She's ready for you sir, follow me." the helpful secretary stated.

Giuseppe entered Miranda's office and saw her running her hands through her hair nervously.

"What did Elena do?" Miranda asked turning around.

"It's funny that you don't even know your own daughter, she didn't do anything wrong." Giuseppe growled.

"So why are you here if everything is okay with their marriage? You never came here before, why start now?" She asked.

"You know." Giuseppe started and sat down on the couch, "Elena is such a sweet young lady, always trying to help everyone. I don't understand how you don't see that you're lucky to have her as your daughter." Giuseppe stated.

"The only right thing she done in her life so far is getting married to your son." Miranda responded.

"Elena and Damon told us yesterday that she's pregnant. I thought you would want to know that you will be a grandma." Giuseppe said, and looked at the woman in front of him who obviously tried to hide her emotions.

"Well it is about time, I almost thought that she's infertile." Miranda snapped, hurt that her own daughter didn't tell her first that she was pregnant.

"You say things like that, and then you ask yourself why she doesn't want to see you and why we don't invite you to any family dinners. You should try spending some more time with your own daughter before it's too late." Giuseppe said, clenching his fists in anger.

"I'm not Grayson, your words don't affect me. I'm her mother, she will never hate me. She can be mad and angry at me but she will always be there when I need her."

"Don't be so sure." Spat Giuseppe in disgust, and stormed out of the door hoping he won't see Miranda any time soon.

* * *

"Damon, Damon." Elena said softly, "Damon wake up." She tried again.

"What's up baby?" Damon asked, turning away from her not bothering to open his eyes.

"Today's my ultra-sound, and you're coming with me!" Elena said cheerfully, feeling full of energy.

"Of course it is, I didn't forget. But could I sleep for few more minutes? It's still early." Damon said lazily.

"Wake up." Elena said and poked him over and over again.

"Okay, you asked for it." Damon said and grabbed Elena to lay her down on to the bed.

"You're crazy." Elena laughed, as Damon snuggled into her breasts.

"You're beautiful." He said, as he looked at her and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said and kissed him.

* * *

Elena laid down on the examination table waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Do you think they can tell us what our baby's gender is." Damon asked.

"No, it's still to early. I'm about fourteen/fifteen weeks so we have to wait few more until we can know the gender." Elena explained.

"Hello , , I'm doctor Yusuf.." The doctor greeted them as he came to the room with papers in his hand.

"We're going to look at the baby today, normal check up things." the doctor said, "This is your first ultra-sound?" He asked.

"For my husband yes." Elena answered.

Doctor turned the machine on, "I'm going to put the gel on your stomach now." He told Elena and squeezed the gel on Elena's bare abdomen, and she shivered as it touched her cold skin.

"I forgot to mention that it's cold." he said as he moved the Doppler around her stoma until they heard a thumping sound, "Well everything seems to be normal, they baby is too small to know the gender but if you would get another meeting in few weeks I'm sure we will know by then." Doctor Yusuf explained, "I will print out few pictures for you." He said, and gave a wipe to Elena to clean her stomach and went out of the room.

"So what do you think?" Elena asked Damon.

"I'm not sure, does the doctor know who we are?" he asked.

"I didn't ask you about the doctor, I was asking about the baby." Elena laughed.

"Well all I saw was a alien like person on the screen."he said.

"It's our baby." Elena smiled, "We're really going to have a baby."

* * *

Elena sat down on the piano bench, it's been ages since she played it or sang, she carefully opened the lid and pressed one of the notes to try it out.

"You've got the words to change a nation, but you're biting your tongue." She sang as her fingers played the magic on the piano, "You've spent a life time stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong." She kept singing.

"If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song? So come, on come on. Come on, come on." She smiled as she remembered when she first wrote the song.

"You've got a heart as loud as lions. So why let your voice be tamed? Baby we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed. You've got the light to fight the shadows, so stop hiding it away. Come on, come on." She sang, and heard the door opening but didn't bother to turn around and look who came in.

"I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out, so put it in all papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about, read all about it oh."

"I used to hate that song, it used to remind me all the times that you didn't listen to me, all the times you wanted to tell me something and I used to shut you up. When I heard you sing it for the first time it made me feel guilty." She heard her mum's voice but she didn't stop singing.

"At night we're waking up the neighbors while we sing away the blues making sure that we remember year cause we all matter too, if the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules."

"I wanted to love you, I really did and I love you now because I understand how selfish I was back then." her mom said.

"So come on, come on, come on, come on. Lets get the TV and the radio to play our tune again its 'bout time we get some airplay of our version of events there's no need to be afraid."

"I never told you the reason for my actions, why I hurt you so badly and I still can't because I already lost your father, I don't want to lose you too." her mom said, with the emotion clear in her voice.

"I will sing with you my friend. Come on, come on." She listened to her mothers words, not knowing what she was talking about, "I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out, so put it in all papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about, read all about it oh."

"Today Giuseppe came to my office, he told me that you're pregnant and it hurt me so much that you didn't tell me first. I'm your mother Elena, daughters tell things like that to mothers first."

"Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people so when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices so take a chance, so come help me sing this. Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people so when did we all get so fearful? Now we're finally finding our voices so take a chance, so come help me sing this."

"It's probably too late, but I just want you to know that I love you and you're always going to be my daughter, even if I didn't show it to you when you needed me the most." Miranda said, walked over to Elena and kissed her cheek then turned around and walked out of the room.

"I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out, so put it in all papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about, read all about it oh." She kept singing as tears dropped down her cheeks.

"I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out, so put it in all papers, I'm not afraid they can read all about, read all about it oh." She finished the song, wiped the tears from her cheeks, closed the piano and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hi! I've been waiting to post this chapter for a week now, I wrote it the day that I posted the author's note but didn't have the guts to put it on here :D This is probably the last chapter I will post this month, I will be super busy with the exams again and school work!

Help me get 90 reviews for this chapter?

You can also follow me on twitter- sweetlie123


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"I saw your mother walking out, what did she want?" Damon asked when Elena entered their bedroom.

"I don't know, she didn't make sense. I know she isn't the best mom, but I hope she's okay." Elena said and laid down next to Damon on the bed.

"We can call your parents in the morning if you want." He smiled, "I heard you singing, this is the first time I heard you in ages."

"I felt like singing, all of the emotions are consuming me." She answered.

"That's probably because you're pregnant and all of your hormones are all over the place." Damon smirked, turning around to kiss her cheek.

"I love singing, I don't know why mum always hated it so much. I could be singing all over the world right now but I'm stuck here, there's a baby inside me that is making me fat." Elena moaned and Damon laughed.

"You hurt my feelings, you're here with me in this big palace. What else do you want?" Damon asked, faking hurt.

"I didn't mean to upset you baby, but I always wanted to sing. I wanted to make a change, make world a better place." Elena said dreamily, "But I can do it now without singing, This is our kingdom. We will make it a perfect place to live in."

"This is my father's kingdom, don't get ahead of yourself." Damon reminded her, "But we will rule it one day… and we will make it perfect." He promised her.

"One day we will, so I know we already talked about baby names a little but I want to decide on one. We have interviews to do and we have to feed them some information." Elena said sitting up.

"We don't have to feed them any information; Bonnie can do it for us." Damon grumbled, "I don't know what they want from us, can't they go and follow queen of England. They are the ones that have thousands of guards protecting them and don't act like normal human beings."

"Only because they don't act like us doesn't mean they don't have normal life." Elena chuckled.

"How many times do we see them outside alone? The little idiotic guards with them huge hats follow them everywhere." Damon muttered.

"England is different from here, we take guards everywhere too." Elena said and Damon gave her a stern look, "Okay maybe not."

"All I'm saying that they should act like normal people." Damon said shrugging, "Stefan was here, he was talking my ears off about his little frog."

"Caroline and Stefan have a frog?" Elena asked confused.

"Of course not, he was talking about Annie." Damon chuckled at his wife's naivety .

"I can't believe we still didn't visit them, I bet she's gorgeous." Elena smiled, imagining a small version of Caroline.

"Stefan said she looks like a frog." Damon joked, "Big green eyes." He repeated his brothers words and Elena shook her head in amusement.

"I'm sure she doesn't look like a frog, I always imagined her with blue eyes. Such a bummer." She groaned, "I hope our baby will have blue eyes or I will be very mad."

"I'm sure you will love our baby even if it will have red eyes." Damon corrected her.

"I would be very worried about our genes if it will have red eyes, we need to think about the names now." Elena said, and grabbed two pieces of paper from her night table and two pens.

"Write down girl names and I will write down boy names and then we will decide." Elena instructed Damon and he could do is nod knowing there is no way out of this,

After few minutes he was out of names, he looked at Elena who was scribbling names down.

"I think I'm finished." Elena said.

"Great, you tell them first and we will decide which ones to keep." Damon told her Elena looked down and started reading.

"So I've got, William, Alexander, James, Henry, Andrew, Charlie, Philip, George, Mason, Blake, Christian, Elijah and Liam." Elena read out the names that she thought of and turned to Damon.

"No to William, Alexander, Henry, Charlie, George and Elijah." He said and Elena sighed, "Don't think I didn't hear it, no to Christian."

"What's wrong with Christian?" Elena groaned.

"You will not name our baby after some maniac that liked to hurt women."

"But those women liked it." Elena protested, "Please." She said giving him puppy eyes.

"No."

"Fine." Elena snarled, feeling hurt that he didn't like the name.

"So mine are Sophia, Emma, Isabella, Charlotte, Anne, Elizabeth, Caroline, Kate, Diana, Olivia, Ella, Samantha and Camilla." He said.

"I don't like Isabella, Anne, no offense to Caroline but cross it out and then no to Diana, Kate, Ella, Samantha and Camilla." She said, "And don't forget to cross out Elizabeth and Sophia."

"You don't like any of them, why?" He asked.

"Don't you think our girl should be named something unique." Elena said.

"We already talked about unique. Unique equals crazy." He argued.

"No. Lets think about it, we won't name our baby something crazy. I just don't want her to go to school and meet hundred of Elizabeth's, Anne's and Olivia's ." Elena said trying to convince him, "Our baby will be unique, she will be a queen she deserves to have a special name."

"Fine, what names are you thinking about?" He asked, not totally sure about the idea but he will give it a try knowing Elena won't give up.

"Skye, Faith, Eva is a beautiful name." Elena suggested, "Oh my god, what about Diamond?"

"Diamond?" Damon chuckled.

"It's perfect, please Damon you can name all of our babies. But if this one will be a girl I want her name to be Diamond." Elena begged, knowing sooner or later Damon will give up.

"Fine, but if it will be a boy you will forget about Diamond and never mention it again." He finally agreed.

"Thank you." Elena exclaimed, jumping on top of him and leaning down to kiss him and Damon attacked her neck placing wet kisses all the way from her neck to her ear and then to her lips.

His grip around her waist tightened and she squirmed giggling a little, "I love you." Damon whispered lovingly, not getting tired of her reaction when she hears him saying these three words.

"I love you too." And she did, she loved him with everything in her body. With every bone and with every muscle, she couldn't imagine her life without him in it; just imagining it her heart squeezes in pain. She now knows that they will get through everything together, there were days when she doubted he even felt any emotion towards her but now when she knows he does she will never let him forget it; they will be together forever or till death do them apart.

* * *

"Hey, I got your message is everything okay?" Elena asked Stefan, he sent her a message telling her to meet him at Le Cinq, a new restaurant that opened up few weeks ago.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about that night; we never really had chance to." Stefan said, "I know it must be awkward for you to be here but we need to talk about it and decide what we should tell Damon, he's my brother and we can't lie to him."

"We're not exactly lying to him, our life is perfect right now I don't want to ruin it." Elena sighed; Damon would be heartbroken if he would find out about her cheating on him.

"We can't hide it from him, I know it will be hard telling him and he will be mad." Yeah, mad wouldn't be a word to describe what he would feel. He would be furious, disappointed and most of all hurt, he should be able to trust his brother and his wife.

"Can we just tell him after I give birth? I don't want to hide it from him either, but I don't want to harm the baby because of my mistakes." Elena said, "It wouldn't be fair to him either, he's busy right now. He doesn't need more drama on top of it." She added, smiled to the waitress that was coming towards them.

"Are you ready to order, madam?" The blonde girl asked, clearly nervous as she finally approached them.

"Yes, Citrus Tajine Of Duclair Duck and water please." Elena said.

"I will have whole John Dory and a glass of Ridge Geyserville. Thank you."

The waitress scribbled their order, smiled tightly and murmured a quiet 'bye'.

"So do you think we can tell them after I give birth?" Elena asked, hoping that Stefan will agree. She didn't want to cause any stress, this baby means world to her.

"Okay, but then we will tell him." Stefan agreed.

"Now, tell me about your daughter." Elena finally said and smiled when Stefan started talking about his family. He was finally happy, although he didn't love Caroline he felt attraction towards her that he hopes will turn to love in time.

They continued to talk and eat without another thought of the mistake that happened between them, when they were finished they said goodbye and Stefan went back to his hotel and Elena went back to Damon, where she belonged.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Elena asked, she was finally in bed next to Damon.

"Exhausting, I've got so many things to do and little of time. My brain might explode any minute." He joked.

"What did you do today?" She asked.

"You know, boring meetings, trying to make this place better getting ready to be king." He told her, "Who knew that being a prince is that hard, eh?" He smiled.

"I'm sure you're doing great, you will be a great king too." Elena said.

"I will try to my best, but I don't want this for my kids. I don't want them to work this hard, I want them to choose if they want to be a queen or a king. This job is hard, you have to make hard decisions." Damon admitted.

"We will talk about it when the time is right, I don't want my kids this life too. But there's nothing we can do." Elena acknowledged, "Well we could always send them away and don't tell them where they come from." She joked.

"That's a good idea." He pretended to think about it and Elena punched his side.

"Do you think the baby is happy?" Elena asked.

"Of course it is, it has the world most amazing dad." He said and Elena laughed, "And the most gorgeous princess mom. What else does a baby need?"

"I want to be a good mom, but I didn't have a great example. Miranda was always busy and I basically grew up with nannies, I don't want to be like her."

"You won't. You and your mom have nothing in common. Nothing." He reassured her, "You will be amazing, an amazing mother."

* * *

I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usually, but for some reason I couldn't write it. The next two chapters will be up soon as I've got them finished. So thank you for reading and being patient with me and the slow updates :) Help me get 100 reviews?

Well thank you for reading and review!


	10. Falling Apart

**Say My Name**

* * *

Elena grasped Damon's hand and massaged her pregnant belly with the other, it was the second time they heard their baby's heartbeat and she couldn't wait.

The last few months were perfect for her and Damon, all the drama finally stopped and they didn't argue, well they did but only because she was all hormonal.

"Do you think Dr. Yusuf will tell us the gender today?" Damon asked and Elena laughed.

"You're even more impatient that I am, I'm sure he will."

"I just can't wait to hold the baby, I want you to give birth already!" Damon shrugged.

"And then the baby will be born and will be crying all night, you will have to wake up and feed her or him you will want to shove it back to my stomach." Elena smirked, as she carried on to massage her belly.

"Hi Mr. Salvatore, Elena." Doctor. Yusuf greeted them and Damon looked puzzled at Elena who smiled at the doctor, the doctor looked at his papers again and smiled at the couple.

"I will tell you the baby's gender today, could you just roll your top?" He asked, turning the machine on.

He applied the gel on her stomach like he always done, and looked at the screen as he moved Doppler to find the baby's heartbeat, the doctor frowned a little and kept looking for the thumping sound…

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked, when he saw the doctor panicking a little.

"I just need to get another doctor in here, I can't find the heartbeat. I will be back in few minutes." He said, walking out of the door.

"Something's wrong." Elena whispered to herself, "I'm going to lose my baby." She said.

"Just stay calm, everything will be okay." He smiled to Elena, trying to calm her down.

"I can't be calm, my baby is dead. I lost my baby." Elena said, tears filling her eyes.

"He didn't tell us that the baby is dead, something might be wrong with the machine. Just stay calm"

Elena was about to open her mouth again when the door opened and the doctor's came in.

"I'm Doctor Keeley." As the doctor started to explain, Elena looked at her blankly not hearing anything, the doctor picked up the Doppler and moved it around to find the heartbeat but again, nothing.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as Doctor Keeley talked to her she started feeling dizzy, she heard voices calling her name but she felt so tired and all she wanted is to close her eyes just for a second.

* * *

"The procedure won't take so long, we usually don't ask our patients to stay overnight but we will keep Elena and see how's she's doing." The doctor said to Damon.

"We will numb the cervix, we will use a curette that is a spoon shaped instrument and will gently scrape the tissue from walls of the uterus," The doctor explained and Damon nodded, "The whole thing might take up to 35 minutes, we will numb her so she won't feel the pain."

"She will be okay though?" Damon asked.

"There won't be any complications, there's always a risk but everything will be alright. She will be back soon, you should get ready and wait for her." Doctor Keeley said, touched his shoulder gently and smiled sympathetically, then turned around and walked off.

* * *

Since Elena woke up she didn't say a word or make a sound, she only ate and slept.

"You have to talk to us." Damon said to his wife, "I know it's hard, but you have to talk to us… I lost our baby too."

Elena turned around to face him, "When do we go home?" Elena asked her face emotionless.

Damon looked surprised at her, "Soon, the doctor's will come in a minute." He smiled softly.

"I just want to go home; can you make sure that they get rid of all of the stuff?"

Damon nodded, "It's already done, my father took care of it."

"Thank you." Elena thanked her husband and smiled lightly, "Can you pass me my jeans and a top?" Damon stood up and went to her suitcase to find suitable clothes for her not wanting to give her any pregnancy clothes that she bought for herself and he probably mixed them in when he was packing.

"Why did you pack so many things for me? You knew I was only staying for a day." She asked but he didn't answer her.

Elena got dressed just in time as the doctor came in, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, ready to go home. I can't stand hospitals." She answered robotically.

"Great." The doctor smiled brightly, "So you might have mild menstrual-like cramps for few days and light bleeding for few weeks, you should you use pads instead of tampons and takepainkillers for the cramps." She explained, "Avoid sex, swimming, douching and using vaginal medication for at least three weeks or until your bleeding stops."

"So I don't need to come back for a checkup?" Elena asked.

"No, but if you begin to bleed heavily or have any signs of infection such as fever, achiness or feel excessive pain call the hospital immediately. If you will start bleeding heavily, in few hours you will start feeling weak and dizzy so don't try to drive yourself to the ER call us right away."

"So I should be okay?"

"Yes, in about 6 weeks you will start getting your periods again and you can try to conceive again, we recommend waiting till another menstrual cycle so you could have more time to recover." The doctor explained, "Look after yourself and if you have any questions just come in and ask."

"Thank you doctor, for everything." Elena smiled.

"Don't over think about it, Elena. Things like that happen and there is no way we can know about it… It's not your fault, remember that." The doctor said and left the room, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts and Damon looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as they walked in their room, he watched her carefully as she stared at her reflection and sat down picking her hairbrush up and brushed her wavy hair.

"I look like a mess." Elena said not answering his question, "Could you tell Bonnie to un-cancel my meeting for tomorrow; I should get back to work.

Damon looked at her worriedly, she just suffered through miscarriage there's no way she should be going to work especially when it's all about nursery school and kids, he knows that she trying to be strong but he knew Elena and she would be dying inside from the pain.

"Is that what you really want? You can't be hiding behind your work."

"I'm fine Damon, I really am. I can't stay in this house doing nothing, I should get back to my daily routine… it's for the best." She smiled trying to convince her husband but all she wanted was curl up in a corner and scream all of her pain away.

"Stay at home for at least few weeks, you need to recover… please Elena." Damon almost begged her, "Please don't hide from me, don't hide your feelings… I lost a baby too." He said, vulnerability clearly showing in his eyes as he tried to push his pain away knowing that he has to be strong for Elena.

Elena turned around and smiled sadly at him, took his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "We're going to be okay, let me just have some time…"

"You will stay at home?" Damon asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I might as well, you won't let me go to work anyway." Elena sighed, "But you have to stay with me." She smirked.

"I have to talk to my father about it; I can't just let him do all the work on his own." He explained, "I'm sure Stefan will be able to help them."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I don't want to bother you." She said as she struggled to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worriedly and helped her to stand up, "Don't be silly, you don't bother me."

"The doctor said I will feel some discomfort for few days, do you think your dad is bothered about me losing…you know."

"You know my father isn't like this, he's happy that you're okay." He said, "You don't have to worry about anything right now. Just worry about yourself."

"I thought that that was it, that we will finally be happy as a family… have a little girl or boy running around here making us worried that he or she will fall down the stairs or someone will kidnap her and now we lost our baby."

"We will have another baby, we can have many more… We can adopt if you want." He said hopeful to make her happy again, the knock on the door disturbed them, "Come in."

"Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore." Bonnie greeted them, "Mr Gilbert is here, he wants to talk to Mrs Salvatore."

* * *

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, Grayson was sitting on the couch with a glass of coffee in his hands.

"I heard about the baby, are you okay?" Her father asked and Elena took a deep breath, she wasn't ready to talk about her feelings. She didn't even want to talk about them with Damon, how is she supposed to tell her father how she can't even keep a baby alive when it's safe inside her.

"I'm fine, I really don't want to talk about it. I know you and mum had to go through it a lot and you should understand how I feel." Elena said and Grayson nodded understanding how she's feeling right now, he went through this with Miranda more times that they should have.

"You're not your mother, Elena. You will have your baby; just not right now." Even a blind person would know that Elena is nothing like her mother, those two are too different. The way they look, the way they think but their personalities are the biggest difference between them.

"It's hard for her to get pregnant, what if the same thing is happening to me?" Elena asked.

"No, you two have nothing in common and never will. You will have your baby when the right time comes." He argued.

"You didn't come here just to tell me that you're sorry about me losing your grandchild, so what is it? What do you need?"

"It's sad that you think I came here because I need something from you. I wanted to tell you something, it's important." Grayson said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Are you and mom okay?" Elena asked, worried.

"We're fine, but we decided that we can't lie to you anymore. You know your mother, she always sends me to do the dirty job. So she didn't come with me." Grayson said smiling.

"She came to see me few weeks ago, told me she was sorry about something. She didn't stay for long; I was on the piano… It was actually first time in years she listened to my singing, she always hated my talent." Elena said.

"That's one of the reason why I'm here, you singing brought back some of her memories.. You're old enough to understand some things, to know that things don't turn out as we expect them to." Grayson explained, "We make mistakes, we learn from them but sometimes they haunt us forever."

"Okay dad, you are starting to worry me." Elena said sitting down, "What happened?" She asked, ready to take in whatever he will say.

"Miranda isn't your mom, Elena." He announced, "She isn't your mom." He repeated, the foreign words in his mouth tasted dirt.

"What? Of course she is." Shock on her face was visible, her legs trembled and she felt like a kid again.

"I met Isobel few weeks after I met your mother, she was stunning. Kind of like you, she stood up for her beliefs." Grayson started, "I never saw such a beautiful woman, she was independent, me and your mother had it all but she worked hard for her money and of course her parents weren't as fortunate as ours were. But she never let us treat her like she was something less, we kind of clicked instantly but then feelings started developing and we kind of fell foreachother."

"So let me guess, she got pregnant… didn't want me and you took me in. Mom forgave you and treated me as her own daughter?" Elena snapped.

"It wasn't like this, just let me explain." Grayson begged.

"So she did want me?" Elena asked.

"Of course she did, I had to take you away from her. She couldn't take care of two kids. I couldn't leave her alone with you and Jeremy, so we decided I take the first baby and she takes the second. We forget about each other and continue with our lives." He explained, Elena looked up to him with disgust.

"You took me away from my mother? So that's what happened she continued her life never thinking about me?" Elena screamed in a whisper.

"No, we've got letters for first year with pictures of Jeremy. She asked about you but we never sent a letter back, we had to cut all the ties or it would have been too hard for us ."

"Please tell me you're lying, this is one of your sick jokes." Elena said, she never in million years would thought that Miranda isn't her mom, of course they had some differences but they didn't have to be identical.

"Isobel called us, she wants to meet you. She told Jeremy about you and she has another daughter, her name is Katherine."

"So where is she? When do I get to meet her?" Elena asked, feeling impatient. She wanted to see her biological mother, to meet her and try to have a relationship with her.

"She will come to meet you in few weeks, she will stay in one of the hotels with her family." Grayson said.

"So I guess I will meet her, Jeremy and whoever Katherine is." Elena tried to smile but failed.

* * *

Awww, she lost the baby :( I was deciding if she would have the baby for weeks, I was thinking of her having twins and one dying or both staying alive. I thought about every situation, but decided that I should just kill the baby and continue with the story line when she's having a hard time trying to get pregnant. I will start writing chapter 12 today and post chapter 11 some day next week, before Christmas hopefully. It's already finished so don't worry you won't have to wait for months again, although no promises for chapters after. Thank you for all of the reviews, I replied to nearly all of them that needed replying :) So lets get this chapter 20 reviews? Might help me write chapter 12 anyways, hope you liked it.

Ahh, before I forgot I'm looking for someone that could make me a pretty image for this story? So if you can please PM me:) Thanks

Review.


	11. One More Night

**Say My Name 11**

* * *

"_We can't do this anymore, she's my best friend." The brown eyes stared at the green ones sadly._

"_So go on, tell her.. Tell her you've been cheating on your boyfriend and break her heart… but you will break your heart too. You both could have me." He said hopefully, she knew that the green eyed boy will be the death of her but she still couldn't get enough of them, enough of his body even if he was breaking her heart everyday._

"_This isn't time to be funny, this whole situation isn't funny." She whispered angrily._

"_It's a little funny, don't you think? Two best friends falls in love with the same man and both will do anything to have him." He smirked, "Even destroy themselves."_

"_This isn't a game anymore, I'm not taking part in it… It's the end for me."_

"_I know why you're doing this… Do you think I'm stupid?" He spat out angrily._

"_So say it, say that you fucked up and can't man up to your mistakes."_

"_What do you want me to say?" He asked as he threw himself down on the couch, "That you're pregnant? Is that what you want me to say?" He laughed._

"_Yes, I'm pregnant. We can't play this game anymore, I'm only sixteen… This isn't what I wanted for myself."_

"_No, you wanted to be a superstar.. Going to different countries making a change with your voice, but now you're a pregnant teenager and everyone will point fingers at you." He said rubbing it in, wanting her desperately to hurt._

"_This! This destroys everything." She angrily points to her stomach, "Tell her or help me__God, I will." She finishes when a blonde enters the room and smiles sweetly._

"_Is everything okay?" And her heart melts all she can do is smile and nod at her friend… She never wanted it to end like this but there's no choice now._

* * *

"Where could she be?" Damon walked around his office, "I can't believe this is happening… She has guards following her everywhere, "how did she disappear?" He shouted at his brother over the phone.

"Calm down Damon, I will be there in few minutes… She probably went to visit her parents, you know Grayson visits her more frequently after the miscarriage…" Stefan said trying to calm his brother down, "She might have wanted a change and went to meet him."

"Without her guards?" He asked, knowing how stupid it would have sounded to a normal person, having few men following you everywhere and he knew that Elena didn't like them but she would have told him that she went somewhere.

"You know Elena, she does stupid things time to time… I'm sure she's okay." Stefan said hoping that she is okay and not doing something she will regret.

"No, I don't know but I'm sure you know many things about her these days and the strange behaviour between you two isn't helping me." Damon let a growl escape from his throat that reminded him of a wild animal.

"This is not time for this, let's find Elena and then we will tell you everything."

* * *

"_You should sing your new song to us, I read the lyrics… I can't wait to hear you sing it." Miranda said and smiled brightly at her boyfriend._

"_I didn't know you can sing, it would be pleasure to hear." He smirked, knowing how well she can sing.._

"_It's not finished and you don't have anything I could play it on." Isobel said._

"_You done it before, come on Isobel." Miranda gave her puppy eyes and smiled when she knew that she will sing it._

"_Just the chorus, I don't feel like singing the whole song." Isobel said and Miranda nodded excitedly._

"_Listen, she's awesome… She will be famous one day, I'm sure of that."_

"_I hope so." Isobel smiled and looked at Grayson then quickly looked at the wall and started at it while singing. "But baby there you again; there you are again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo." She felt Graysons eyes on her and smirked at herself._

"_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But__I'll only stay with you one more night"_

_Grayson was watching her carefully, taking in the lyrics and over thinking them over and over again… The time stopped and it felt like forever when their eyes met, he could feel the sparks even if she was in the other side of the room, and he knew she felt it too._

"_I told you she's good." Miranda's overjoyed voice cut through the tension and all he could do was smile at her and now, knowing deep inside that he was making a mistake._

* * *

"Stefan you better start talking, I don't know what is happening between you two but I want to know now." Damon said as he sat down opposite of Stefan with a glass of whisky in his hand.

"There is no right way to tell you this, I don't even know how to start this." Stefan straightened out.

"Just get it out Steffy, I don't have time for this." Damon snapped.

"Right, we could just skip this and go to look for Elena." Stefan smiled hopefully and Damon shook his head angrily, "This will change everything…"

"I just want to know, whatever it is we will fix it." Damon said his features softened a little.

"Few months ago, the day when dad had some friends over for a dinner and she disappeared for few hours… I saw Elena walking around town alone in the dark." He said closing his eyes for a second like trying to remember the events of the night that he can't stop thinking about, the mistake that is killing him.

"I told her we should go to my hotel room and that we should talk about it, she was upset… She was crying her eyes out and I didn't know what to do, it's not like I deal with crying women for fun." Stefan carried on, stopping to have a drink of the whisky.

"So we were on the way to the hotel, then something happened and we started kissing… Damon?" His voice broke when he saw his brothers face, Damon looked down and pushed all of his feeling away, locking himself away and throwing the key away.

"Carry on." Damon ordered, taking a deep breath in.

"We went in the room and we were kissing again but then we somehow appeared on the bed and…" Stefan said.

"You slept with my wife." Damon finished, feeling sick… remembering that evening clearly now.

"We didn't, we stopped ourselves. We didn't mean it, it was a moment of weakness and she wanted comfort… I had a fight with Caroline and I didn't know what we were doing."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Damon screamed, "I done everything for you and you… You're supposed to be my brother." His voice broke and tears appeared in his blue ocean eyes.

"I am your brother, Damon." Stefan stood up, "I have your back."

"No, no, no." Damon argued, "This is not what brothers do." He added, his face hard as stone looking at his brother's guilty one.

Damon was expecting to hear something else from Stefan, some news that he was hiding but there was no way he expected to hear that his brother and his wife both cheated on him with the worst way possible. He remember that night, the night he came back to the room and found her in a bath… Her naked body was ready for him, he remembers Elena pressing her body to his…

Her moans and her kisses, what he didn't know that the lips that he kissed was kissing his brothers only hours ago and the body that was pressing to his that he thought fitted perfectly under his was touched by his brother.

"I know that you're mad at us, I perfectly understand it… but Elena might be in danger we can't stop looking for her." Stefan said, removing him from his thoughts.

"She has all of the kingdom looking for her, I'm sure she will be okay… Might even sleep with her 'kidnapper' to let her out." Damon smirked.

"Don't be like this."

"Be like what?" He asked in disgust, "I'm hurt, I never thought that I could feel so much pain. I feel everything, I feel the loss of the baby, Elena pushing me away and now I feel the pain of you both cheating on me. She wasn't the only one that cheated that night on me, you did too."

"It was a mistake, did you tell her about Katherine? That you wanted to run away from your wedding and marry her somewhere far away?" Stefan asked, "She made mistakes, just let her explain it to you."

"Katherine." Her name came out of Damon's mouth softly, "I haven't thought about her after the wedding."

"But you still wanted to leave Elena alone, imagine her walking down to get married to you and you would have been missing, Katherine was a mistake, you should be lucky to have Elena in your life." Stefan said.

"I know that now, but I loved Katherine, it was real to me even if it wasn't for her."

"Don't hide yourself again, Elena loves you, you know that. Don't make her leave you this time for real, she was ready for that last time." Stefan told his brother, Damon stood up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going?" Stefan asked lurching up going after him.

"She's still my wife, I lover her, no matter what happened between you two I still love her. I need to find her." Damon said making Stefan smile a little.

* * *

"_Are you ready Isobel, Miranda is waiting for Elena behind the door." Grayson asked, looking at the little girl in Isobel's arms._

"_I don't think I can do it." Isobel said, she didn't understand why she couldn't keep both of her babies._

"_You can't do this, you promised us you will give us the first baby." Grayson said feeling nervous, he knew he couldn't force her to give them the baby._

"_I didn't think it would be this hard, I know I keep Jeremy but how can I give you my daughter… She'll never know her mother." Isobel said dreamily,_

"_Miranda will be her mother, don't you think it hurts me, I give you Jeremy." _

"_You don't give me anything, they are mine." Isobel spat out, "And when they will discover the truth they will hate both of us."_

"_They will never know, Isobel! Do you understand me?" The man that she loved came dangerously close to her, ready to attack._

"_Truth always come out, just wait for Grayson." Isobel smiled, placing a kiss on herdaughter's forehead, "It will come out and hit us hard." Touching her cheek one last time, she gave her daughter to Grayson._

"_Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to us." He said walking out of her life, silently hoping he will never see that women again not knowing how wrong he was and that the truth will hit them years later._

* * *

After hours of driving Damon decided to have a break and go to buy some snack while Stefan waited for him in the car.

Stefan picked his phone up that was buzzing, seeing Elena's name on the screen rush of happiness stroke his body.

"Elena? Where the hell are you?" He asked answering.

"I'm okay, I'm calling to ask you for something." With that Stefan sighed, knowing that he won't like it.

"Keep Damon away for few days, I'm safe. My dad is with me, we're visiting someone."

"I can't do this to him, we hurt him enough." Stefan said.

"We will tell him when I come back, I need some time."

"I told him, I couldn't hide it anymore… He had to know." With that Elena hung up and Stefan almost kicked himself for telling her.

"Did you make that call Elena?" Asked the black haired women, "Now me and you need to talk."

* * *

_Well things are getting interesting again, I'm not sure how all of the Isobel thing will turn out at the end but Katherine has a big part in it so get ready for the drama to begin again! Thanks to my beta for being such a huge help with my chapters, without her this story would be crap! I hope you still like this story and keep reading it..._

_Thanks for all of the reviews even the bad ones, you guys make my day! So review and have nice holidays:) Merry Christmas everyone, don't forget to review! _


	12. Missing and Found

Chapter 12

* * *

_Elena looked around the empty white room, no windows and no doors. What the hell was she doing there? She couldn't remember anything._

"_Do you love him?" Came a voice from the walls, she turned around hoping to find someone else in the room. Him? Who is 'him' ? What is she supposed to answer to the mysterious voice?_

"_Who?" She decided to ask, hoping that a person will appear and get her out of here._

"_Damon, your husband. The person you left." How did the voice know about her leaving him, and why did it sound like it was accusing her of killing someone. She's coming back, Damon knows that. _

"_No. I don't think I do." Elena said, before she could think about it. She tried to tell the voice that she does, of course she loves him. With everything in her body. _

"_Why are you lying to yourself? Does it make it feel better? Knowing that he will never love you." _

_She wanted to scream, why couldn't she? Why was her mouth speaking on it's own? "I'm not lying." She felt herself say again._

"_I know you better than you know yourself. Of course you're lying, you would die for him wouldn't you?" _

"_I wouldn't, I would be happier without him. Hell, he would be happier without me." Elena said with a forced smile. _

"_You love him." The voice said, all she wanted was to disappear. _

"_Fuck off." Elena yelled, "You don't know anything." _

"_But I do. You dream about him, you live for him, you hear his voice when he isn't even with you. Are you sure you're not crazy?" A little girl appeared asking her, she had blue eyes and light brown hair. _

"_Who are you?" Asked Elena, she looked familiar. She always imagined her daughter looking like that, but it isn't possible. Her baby is dead, she's never getting a chance to see her grow up, she will never get late calls about her being drunk and needing picking up, she will never see her get married. _

"_It doesn't matter." The girl shrugged, "Come back to him." _

"_No." Elena felt herself say again and everything disappeared._

* * *

Elena thought the nightmares will stop once she leaves him, but they reminded her everyday of what she left behind.

She turned to look at the time, her skin slick with sweat and her sheets are damp, why did it keep happening? She heard the light being turned on and a knock on her door made her jump.

"Elena? Are you okay?" A black haired woman asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I keep having the same dream every night." She answered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Isobel asked, "I know you're probably too old for that but I never really got a chance to stay up until you fell asleep when you were little." Isobel said and Elena felt a needle stabbing into her heart, feeling sorry for the women that had to give her away.

"Sure." She smiled, lifting her blanket up.

"Sorry for waking you up." Said Elena after few minutes of silence.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping anyway." It was so easy for them to bond; Elena never felt this connection with Miranda.

"You know I used to dream about you all the time, the first months were the worst." Isobel started.

"Was it hard? Knowing there's a possibility of you never seeing me again?" Asked Elena.

"I was going crazy, I know it was the best for you but I couldn't stop thinking about you, I really wanted to take you back but I could barely provide for Jeremy…"

"You were strong; I couldn't give my child away. I'm too selfish for that… I wouldn't have cared about the consequences or what could happen." Elena said, looking at the ceiling.

"Sometimes you have to make hard choices, but it wasn't about what I wanted, it was about what was the best for you and Jeremy."

* * *

Sleep? He can't remember the last time he slept for full hours; he slept one or two hours every night for a week now. Elena is still missing and no one knew where she is, Damon tried to call her mother but she doesn't pick up and her father is missing too.

He missed her; he wants her back but has no idea where to look for her. He wants to have back securely in her arms and let his eyes close knowing that she will be still his arms in the morning, that the problems will fade away and even if they won't they will still be together fighting every trouble away.

He picked his phone up and checked for missed calls, hoping that even one of the detectives will have news on Elena. He frowned when he saw a text message from Katherine, he opened it and his heart skipped a beat.

_I know where your princess is, come to my place and I will tell you- Kat._

He jumped out of his bed, dressed up in few minutes and literally ran out of the bedroom, his father was sitting on the porch with newspaper on his laps.

"Hey, where are you going?" Giuseppe called out when he hurried past him.

"My office, forgot to sign some papers." He lied to his father, climbing into his car and waiting for the gates to open.

* * *

Damon didn't miss seeing this house, he hated this house. It held so many horrible memories, some weren't that horrible and some of them were amazing but he can't believe that he was ready to swap his life into this.

He climbed onto the steps and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. He can't believe that of all people Katherine knew where Elena is. What if she's in trouble again or if she hurt Elena.

"Damon my boy, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Asked a familiar lady behind him, Isobel. he missed this women more than anything from this house, she was his second mother and Katherine didn't deserve her. She didn't appreciate the stuff Isobel sacrificed for her; she didn't even care how hard she worked to give her everything she wants. All she did was complain about everything.

But then the door opened and Isobel didn't need an answer, she knew that Katherine had something to do with Damon's unexpected visit and she didn't like it.

"Katherine, where is she?" Asked Damon, turning to look at Katherine who was smiling playfully at him.

"Calm down, she's here. Isn't she mom?" Katherine looked at her mother, who was awfully pale.

"Are you talking about Elena? Why do you want to see her?" Questioned Isobel frowning.

"Me and Elena are married. What is she doing here?" He answered, nothing was making sense. What would Elena do here for a week, why would she even want to be here? She doesn't know Katherine or Isobel.

"She's only visiting her family, dear brother in law. Do you want to come in?" Katherine smirked, gesturing to come inside and then looked at her mother.

Damon had no idea what Katherine was talking about; he hoped that it was one of her games and that Elena was not related to her. He walked inside and saw Elena in the kitchen talking and smiling to some boy, who he guessed was Jeremy. She didn't even see that he's here, she looked happy and carefree he didn't want to disturb them.

"Go on, I know you've been looking for her. I kind of stole her phone and checked if it was that 'Elena'" Katherine smiled encouraging, he was almost surprised by her changed behaviour but didn't have time to think about it when Elena's surprised voice disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Damon?" Elena was shocked; there was no way he knew where she was. Did her father say something to him?

He walked over to her and hugged her with everything in his body, took a deep breath of her scent. She smelt even better than he remembered, "What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting about the people around them. Part of her was happy to see him here, she can't believe that it was him, Jeremy and Isobel smiled looking at the scene in front of them.

"Me and Katherine went to school together, she told me you're here." He told her, what obviously was a lie but he can't just tell her that Katherine is the women that he was ready to leave her for on their wedding day, "I was so worried about you. You should have told me that you're okay at least."

By now everyone went to their room and left the couple alone in the kitchen letting them to sort everything out.

"I know, I'm sorry for worrying you but I had to go. This." Elena gestured around the room, "Is helping me, I can be normal in here. These people are normal and really sweet." She didn't know how naïve she was, this house isn't normal and these people are hurting more than they are, she just doesn't know that yet and she won't like the secrets that this house holds when she learns about them.

"Please come back with me, I need you to come back. Home isn't the same without you, no one knows what to do." He almost begged her, his blue eyes following her move insecurely.

"No Damon. I can't." She shook her head, pushing her feelings aside.

"Why? No one blames you for losing our baby, we can adopt. Hell we can go and get a baby now, I can't live without you." Why did this have to be so hard? Thought Elena, he hurt her so many times. She should just leave him without thinking about it, send him the divorce papers and run as far as she can, find a nice husband and get a small house and live quietly without having thousands of people following her around everyday,

"All I do is hurt you, you're better off without me. You don't need me." Elena smiled through the tears, touching his cheek softly.

"You can't do this!" Damon shook his head furiously, "You can't make me love you and then just leave me. I will die without you."

"How can you love me? I. Killed. Our. Baby." She spat out, furiously. Tears dropping out her eyes one after another.

"But you didn't, listen to me. We can get through this together. Please don't break my heart." Damon's hand were shaking by now, he can't just lose her. They are stronger than this, he won't let her go no matter what.

"I cheated on you." Elena exclaimed, "With your brother." She added rubbing it in."I know." Damon sighed, "And I understand why, don't give up. Let's work this out."

"How? We will never be happy together; this marriage was doomed right from the beginning. As long as we're together we will keep hurting each other, if our love was be strong enough it would be easier for us to be together but it isn't;." Elena groaned taking few steps back from Damon.

"But love isn't supposed to be easy. It doesn't make things easier but it makes things more worthwhile." Damon corrected her, slowly walked to her closing the space between them with his lips and his right arm wrapped around her waist.

Their tongues battled the familiar battle again and all Damon wanted was to tear her clothes apart and take her on the floor, his pants were already uncomfortably tight as he imagined kissing her breasts, placing kisses down to her stomach.

He forced himself to remain calm, and don't take this further than needed. Sex always complicates everything more and that is the last thing they need now.

Elena licked his bottom lip and he groaned, holding her face more firmly. Touching his tongue with hers, teasing him.

Damon pulled away and smiled at her, "We will get through this. Even if you give up, I won't but if you don't it would make everything easier, but I love you, nothing will change that."

"I love you too." Elena smiled back, "Working things out won't be easy, I was ready to fight with you until you give up."

"I will never give up on you."

* * *

So this is the last chapter you're getting this month or even next month.. I might magically write another one over this weekend but not sure about it as I will be back to school soon! So hope you liked it and bye!

Review


	13. AN

I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time, I won't lie saying that I was incredibly busy or make up some other lie but I can honestly say that I was too lazy to type up anything. I just started the next chapter but stopped writing as I just can't type the stuff.

Anyway I'm watching how to train your dragon and I just remembered that tomorrow will be exactly year since my dog died, I can't believe it. It means that exactly this time today she was laying in the kitchen, probably going for a walk outside, I still can't believe that she's dead, it seems unreal even after a year. Like last year I took some time off from writing as I just couldn't physically write and right now I feel the same feeling which is stupid cause I should be used to the fact that she's gone and that she's not coming back.

Even though it hurts so much, after 14 years being together I'm sure that she is in better place looking after her dead babies that she lost from her first litter.

I promise to update before I go on holidays to spain and that will be on April 28th, also if you have any ideas for the next chapters please pm me and I will make sure to listen to your ideas ;)

Bye now xo


End file.
